Stirring the leaves
by bilboswaggins2
Summary: For as long as Talaitha can remember she has been hiding in the shadow because she's been cursed. When fate causes her to save the life of the Prince, she finds herself her ending up in Camelot where the truth about her past gets revealed. Together with Emrys she must prevent the downfall of Albion. Eventually Merlin x OFC
1. Miss Talaitha

_Hello! I come bearing a new story. This story is only a draft of what I have in mind and I do hope that people like it. Please review._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Miss Talaitha**

_The Darkling Woods_

The sun was shining brightly through the top of the trees around noon when Merlin and Arthur rode through the forest. This morning he had spent hours polishing Arthur's weapons and armour that he was kind of relieved the prince had asked to join him on hunting trip while he normally despised them.

"Keep up, Merlin," Arthur said slightly irritated when his servant was getting behind.

Merlin nudged his brown horse forward. "Sorry, Sire," he muttered as an apologize.

Arthur turned his head. "You better pay attention. We're now entering the Darkling Woods and we have to be quiet if we don't want to scare anything away."

Normally whenever they went hunting they went with a big group of people, but now it was only the two of them. Arthur had longed for some quiet and fresh after the long council meeting he had to attend this morning. Even though he knew that Merlin wasn't the best hunting company, he started to realize that being in the presence of his servant wasn't too bad.

They turned west between the trees until they heard something rustling in the nearby bushed. Arthur immediately halted them to stop as his hand slowly lingered to the hilt of his sword and he waited for what to come next.

A group of bandits stormed out of the bushes and rushed towards them. Both Arthur and Merlin quickly dismounted their horses. While Arthur started to swing aggressively with his sword at a few of the bandits, Merlin used his magic to make a large branch break from a tree and caused it to land on one of the bandits.

They realized that they were being outnumbered and couldn't keep fighting like this forever. Eventually one of them would make a mistake which could cost them their lives.

Something howled behind the trees, causing the hairs in Merlin's neck to stand up straight. A timber wolf stepped into the clearing. Its amber eyes looked alive and alert, and scanned its surroundings. The wolf was bigger than any wolf Merlin had any seen with a grey fur coat. It exposed its bare teeth before it lumped at one of the bandits and attacked it.

The wolf fought at their side, quickly killing their enemies until only a few were left. Arthur was so mesmerized by the presence of the wolf that he wasn't paying attention, and got surprised by a bandit that sliced its blade through his side. Arthur let out a growl in pain before he fell onto his knees and slowly onto the ground.

Merlin immediately rushed to the unconscious prince his side to make sure that he was doing alright, while the wolf took care of the last bandit. The young warlock could only hear the sound of bones breaking behind him, and then silence surrounded them. Merlin focused his attention on Arthur's wound and noticed that blood was welling up through his chainmail.

"Is he alright?" a female voice asked with a faint accent.

Merlin was confused about where the female voice came from and slowly turned his head, only to see timid woman standing behind him. Her hair was auburn and braided, pulled away from her face in a style he did not recognize. Her clothing existed of leathers, worn boots with splatters of mud. She looked strange to him, and he wondered what she was.

"Y—you - you," Merlin stammered, trying to find words to say. He knew all too well where the woman had come from, but he didn't want to believe it. It felt as if his mind was playing a trick on him. "You're a wolf."

She turned to face him and pulled the hood away from her face, revealing catlike features. Her skin was pale, and a few lines of black paint outlined her eyes.

He wore a blue tunic, a brown jacket and a red neckerchief. He had raven colored hair that hung just above his eyes, which looked alarmed. As she looked at him she felt something swirling inside him, like a powerful magic. She thought that she was mistaking for no one dared to come to Camelot with magic.

She knitted her brows together before kneeling next to Arthur's side so that she could look at his wound. "A simple thank you would suffice," she answered dryly, meeting his gaze. "And you are a warlock. Yet I assume that this knight here is not aware of your powers."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. No one had discovered his magic like that, and he wondered how this girl could possibly tell by only looking at him. Maybe it was because she was different than others.

"How do you know?" he asked with a faint voice while she attended Arthur's wound.

"I can feel your power. It's swirling around you like a strong blizzard. I can tell that you're already quite strong, but that you're powers are still developing. You can become a great sorcerer if you want to," she clarified.

The warlock was silent for a moment, letting her information sink. She clearly was different than any other woman that he had ever met. She was bold, and dressed completely different.

"How come you could change into that wolf like that?"

Her amber eyes pierced into his. "Have you ever heard of the term skin changer, _iraptim_?" she asked. Merlin shook his head. "It is said that some people have the ability to take the form of every beast that they desire because they were blessed with a certain power. Yet some of them prefer only one beast in which they constantly change to because that beast is a part of them. Some people only forget that it's not a blessing. It's curse."

"So you're implying that you can change into any animal that you want?"

She nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying." She sighed. This boy was beginning to work on her nerves. "Anyway the knight is fine for now but a proper physician needs to tend his wound. It would be best if you took him back to Camelot." She stood up and started to head towards the tree-line.

"Wait," Merlin called after her, causing her to stand still. "You never told me your name, and I cannot possibly bring him back all this way to Camelot by myself. You need to help me."

For a few second she remained still, pondering her options. "First of all, I don't need to do anything. Second of all, my name is Talaitha and I shall help you, but only because I want to make sure he makes it back safe."

She turned around and headed towards them. "My name is Merlin," he replied.

Together they lifted Arthur into the saddle of his own horse. Talaitha held onto the reigns of Arthur's horse while Merlin held onto his. They walked through the Darkling Woods, leaving the clearing behind.

As they walked not a word was being said. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts as they thought about the event that happened earlier. Even though they both had different powers, they both had to hide the truth about who they truly are.

"Have you ever met someone else with powers?" Merlin wondered out loud.

Talaitha looked down at her moving feet. "I've only met a couple of Druids. And you?"

He shook his head. "No, you're the first person I've ever met." Talaitha noticed the sadness in his voice as if this was truly bothering him.

"Why are you even living in Camelot when the hunt against magic there is the strongest?" she questioned. It was something she didn't understand. He could've picked every place in the world and he had chosen that one.

"I come from a small town named Ealdor," Merlin started. Talaitha recognized that town. She had cross passed there a few years ago, only she didn't remember seeing him there before. "My mother had written a letter to my uncle, who's the court physician in Camelot, if he could take me in so that he could help me with my powers. So I left not long after that and I've been living here for a few months now."

The rest of the trip went by in silence. The only sound that was heard that of their feet and the hoofs of the horses touching the moist ground. After a little while hoofs clattered on the courtyard when they finally reached their destination.

"I won't go further than this," Talaitha whispered in protest. She feared what could happen if someone here realized that there was something strange about her. Because she was wearing the clothes of a traveler she didn't belong her among the common folk. It was better for her if she left and found a place to stay for the night.

"I need your help with carrying him to the physician," Merlin responded with a familiar whisper. "After that you're free to go."

Talaitha bit her bottom lip for a second before she growled. "Fine." She assisted him with carefully lifting the knight from his saddle and then they wrapped their arms around his shoulder so that he was leaning onto them. Talaitha followed Merlin as he leaded them inside the castle and through the long corridors. He seemed to know his way well and she didn't question him about it.

They went up a fly of stairs until Merlin kicked open a door. An old man was seated at the table as and looked up in utter shock when they entered the chamber.

"Merlin! What happened?" he asked as he gestured towards the cot where they gently placed the unconscious knight down. The voice of the physician was filled with confusion and worry as he started to look at the wound on the knight's right side. "Who looked after this wound?"

"He got stabbed by a bandit, Gaius," Merlin answered. "But Talaitha here looked after his injuries. She's a traveling healer," he lied.

Talaitha's eyes widened a bit as she looked at the warlock, wondering why he was lying about who she was to his uncle. She felt kind of embarrassed that she couldn't tell the truth about herself because it would scare others, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt her to be silent to others. This is why she had been living on her own all this time.

"Well, you can tell that you're a good healer. The wound is looked after well and it's mending swiftly. It should be fine in no time. All that remains is for the prince to wake up," Gaius told them.

_The prince, _Talaitha repeated inside her mind. "What do you mean prince?" she asked quietly.

Merlin turned to her. "Did I happen to forget to tell you that his name is Arthur Pendragon, and that he's the prince of Camelot?"

Talaitha couldn't believe that he hadn't mentioned that part to her. The Pendragons were the reason that she and other people with powers had to hide who they truly are, and here she stood helping one of them. She felt kind of betrayed by that new information.

"It's okay," she murmured to make sure that he wouldn't notice she wasn't too pleased about it.

Arthur started to growl as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to adjust them to the bright light in the room. "What happened?" he asked with a cranky voice.

"You got stabbed by a bandit, Sire. Miss Talaitha here is the one who saved your life by tending your wound. We brought you here safely so that Gaius could look after your injuries, but he told us that you're mending swiftly," Merlin informed the prince.

Slowly, Arthur tried to sit up straight. His gaze locked with Talaitha for a moment. "Thank you for what you did for me," he said gratefully before looking down. "I remember that a wolf was fighting alongside us until I blacked out. What happened with it?"

Talaitha exchanged a brief look with Merlin. "It disappeared in the forest, Sire." She suddenly curtsied in front of him. "I really should to get going. Good bye." With those words she strode towards the door.

"Wait!" Arthur called after her which caused her to stand still. Talaitha was beginning to wonder if this was becoming a habit. "I want you to meet the King so we can reward you for what you've done."

She turned around. "There is no need for that, Sire. I really should get going –"

"Please stay here for the night. You're welcome here as our honored guest," Arthur insisted.

Talaitha realized that it was pointless to further argue with the future King of Camelot. He wasn't going to let her go this easily until she talked to the King. She had made a mistake with interfering in business that didn't concern her.

"Will you stay here?" Arthur asked once more when Talaitha wasn't answering him.

Everyone in the room was now looking at her and the skin changer felt rather uncomfortable. "Alright," she replied unsure, not knowing what else to stay.


	2. The truth gets revealed

_Thanks everyone for reading this story and for the review. I hope everyone likes it :) x_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The truth gets revealed**

_Physician chambers_

Less than an hour had gone by since Arthur had send out word to inform the King about what had happened, and until the King actually entered the physician chambers to make sure that his son was alright. Normally they would meet in the council room, but right now Arthur was still too weak to move around.

"Are you alright?" Uther asked as soon as he entered the physician chambers, and rushed to the cot where his son was lying on.

"I am. Thanks to Gaius and Miss Talaitha for looking after my wound. She's the one who saved my life and brought me back safely here together with my servant Merlin," Arthur explained to his father.

_Servant, _Talaitha thought. Why hadn't he mentioned his true position in Camelot to her? She was almost starting to believe that he thought that she was not to be trusted.

The King looked at the timid woman that stood next to the cot, with her hands folded in front of her stomach. "I must thank for what you did for my son," Uther said gratefully. "Is there any way that I can reward you for your kindness?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I require nothing, Sire. Saving a life is a reward itself."

Uther smiled a bit. "You're being modest. Surely there must be something that you desire."

There was nothing that Talaitha could think of. "No, there isn't, My Lord."

"Very well then. You are welcome to stay here in Camelot as our honored guest." The King stood up and paced a bit through the room until his gaze lingered to the silver medallion that Talaitha wore around her neck and stood still. "Where did you get this?"

Doubtfully Talaitha looked at the medallion. "It belonged to my mother, your Grace. It's all that I have left of here."

Uther swallowed loudly. "Can you tell me something about your mother?"

"I don't know much about her. I was left behind in the woods when I was only a few weeks old. The only thing that I know of her is that her middle name was Eliza," she replied truthfully. The only way that she knew that was because it was engraved inside of the medallion.

There fell a silence inside the physician chambers as Uther looked at her with widened eyes

"What's the matter, Father?" Arthur asked, sounding a bit worried.

He ignored his question while his gaze remained locked upon Talaitha. "Please. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty years old, Sire," Talaitha answered confused with her eyebrows knitted together. She didn't understand why he wanted to know such personal questions about her. Maybe he knew that she wasn't being honest about who she was.

Out of nowhere Uther broke out into tears, surprising everyone inside the physician chambers. No one understood what could be the reason for the King to break down like that.

"Is everything alright, Father?" Arthur asked from the cot.

Uther nodded a couple of times. "Can everyone leave us?" he demanded. The common people did as he asked them to and exited the physician chambers, leaving the king behind with his son and this stranger that stood before him.

Talaitha could only look at him with curiosity written in her amber eyes. All she could hope was that she hadn't upset the King, by something foolish that she had said. She didn't want to find out what he would do to her if that was the truth.

"Twenty years ago my wife, Queen Igraine, gave birth to Arthur. I was over the moon and couldn't believe that I was being blessed with a son. Only a few minutes after his birth my wife started screaming again. According to the midwife another child was coming. Within ten minutes Igraine had given birth to a daughter. She was beautiful, with auburn hair. Everything was perfect that in that moment, and it felt as if was wandering in a dream. A few hours later the condition of my wife went downhill. When I went in to check upon her later I found out that she had passed away and that my daughter had gone missing," Uther told them. Talaitha didn't understand why he was telling her this story and what it had to do to her. She assumed that it was something he hadn't even shared with Arthur, because he was looking at his father in confusion. "We've spent many months searching for her in every village of the kingdom, but every search party returned with the same news: that my daughter was nowhere to be found. Eventually we gave up the search."

The gaze of the shape shifter shifted nervously across the room as she waited for him to continue.

Uther stood still before her. "I raised Arthur as a single parent in the best way that I could, but for many years I wondered if she was still alive and what would become of her. Up until today that you showed up."

It took a few seconds before Talaitha understood what he meant. "I'm confused and not sure what you mean. Are you referring that I could be your lost daughter, Sire?" she asked puzzled.

He nodded as another tear rolled down his cheek. "I never thought that I would see you again," was all that he whispered before he wrapped his arms around Talaitha.

Her entire body froze under his thought and she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Maybe it was all a trick of her mind, and she would wake up sooner or later. She had often wondered what had become of her real parents, but this surely was the last thing that she had ever expected. It seemed too good to be true. She had always thought that she was left behind because her parents didn't want a daughter that was cursed.

"Where have you been all these years?" he asked as he slowly let go off her.

Talaitha looked up at him. "I lived in Eytune, Sire," she quickly lied, covering for herself. "I was found in the woods by a woman who raised me as her own child. She passed away years ago, and I've been alone ever since." The only one who knew that she wasn't telling the truth was Merlin, but he had already left the chambers together with Gaius.

"Why didn't you never tell me about this, Father?" Arthur wanted to know. He seemed slightly irritated with the whole situation, not enjoying being lied to.

"Because I didn't want to give you false hope," Uther admitted truthfully. "Anyway we should celebrate the return of your long lost sister. We shall have a feast tomorrow night! I need to prepare everything."

With those words the King exited the physician chambers and left Talaitha behind with Arthur. The two of them were silent for a while as they tried to let all the fresh information sink down.

"I had no idea that the woman that saved my life happened to be my sister," Arthur said after a moment of silence. "It feels weird doesn't it?"

Talaitha sat down on the edge of the cot and met his gaze. "It really does. Surely this was the last thing that I expected when I chose to come here."

Arthur smiled faintly. "For some reason I'm pleased that the truth is revealed. I'm certain that you're going to be an amazing sister."

She chuckled, which she hadn't done in many years. "Ah wow. And is there a reason that you're giving me compliments like that?"

"Not really. But I can tell you're just as stubborn as I am." He laughed.

"Thanks." Talaitha joined his laughter until the door of the room swung open and a young woman entered. She had long ebony hair that fell unto the middle of her back, and a pale skin. She was dressed in a night blue gown that fitted her perfectly.

"My name is Morgana and I'm the King's ward. The king just asked me to show you around the castle and guide you to your own quarters so I can help you prepare for dinner," the dark haired beauty told her.

Talaitha shot a sideway glance to Arthur who shrugged and quietly muttered, "I'm sorry." She stood up. "My name is Talaitha, but I guess you already knew that."

Morgana nodded a couple of times before hooking her arm through that of Talaitha as she began to tell her everything that she could expect as her life as a princess of Camelot, while they walked out of the physician chambers.

As they made their way through the corridors Talaitha did her best to remember the way that they were walking so she wouldn't get lost in the future. The thought of losing her way in these corridors already made her anxious.

"Are you liking Camelot so far?" Morgana wondered when they had reached the second floor.

"It's certainly different than Eytune," Talaitha agreed. She was surprised by the kind of energy that this woman possessed. For as long as she could remember she had always been very quiet and to herself, but maybe that was because she had been living on her own for many years.

They had reached a large door at the end of the hallway. Morgana opened the door revealing an even larger room. In the center of the room stood a big canopy bed. There was a nightstand next to the bed, and a chamber fold on the other side next to the closet. Talaitha was a bit agape by the content of this room.

"It looks amazing," Talaitha gasped.

Morgana smiled kindly at her. "I'm sure that it's different than what you had back at Eytune, but you'll get used to it," she assured her. For years she had only lived in a small tent so this surely was a luxury to her, yet she was unsure what to say.

"What is expected of me here as a princess?" she asked, completely changing the subject. She thought that it was for the best to just play along in the best way that she could.

"A lot. Every evening you dine with the King. You only attend council meetings whenever your presence is required or something important happens. Besides that you're pretty much free to do whatever you like. Some days you go to the library and other days you go on long rides through the woods." Morgana sat down on the edge of her bed, and Talaitha followed her movements. "You must be exhausted from all that information that you've received. You should rest."

Talaitha shook her head. "I'm not really tired. Just a bit blown away by everything that had happened today. For my entire life I've thought that I was unwanted by my parents, but it just turned out that I was kidnapped. Let alone that I'm the daughter of the King. I never dared to imagine something like that."

"It's indeed quite a lot to take in," Morgana agreed with her. "I'm here to help you get through the first weeks of getting used to this place."

From what she had seen Talaitha could already tell that she was quite fond of Morgana's presence, and enjoyed being around her. She never had friends before, and truly hoped that she could trust someone else besides herself.

"Thank you. On the other hand I might lay down and rest a bit," Talaitha said, controlling a yawn.

Morgana rose from the bed. "I'll leave you alone for a few hours then. I will come back with my maid to prepare you for dinner." With those words the King's wards left her chambers.

Talaitha waited a couple of minutes until she was sure that Morgana was gone before she exited her chambers and walked through the long corridors. Unfortunately this place reminder her way too much of a maze and she lost her way. Not even her wolf senses could tell her which way to go to.

For an unknown while she wandered through the corridors of the castle until she accidently bumped into someone. She looked up only to see that it had been Merlin that she had bumped into.

"Lady Talaitha, I'm truly sorry," he quickly apologized.

_Lady_. She scrunched her nose a little at the new title that she had received. It didn't suit her and she wished that she could change it back. Maybe she was a princess now, but she would never be a lady. The animal inside of her was too strong for that.

Talaitha looked around the corridor before she pulled Merlin behind a pillar. "No, I should be the one to apologize. I lost my way in this bloody castle and wasn't paying attention. Anyway I was looking for you anyway. I assume that you've already heard what happened."

Merlin was a bit surprised to hear that she had been looking for him. "Yes, Arthur told me everything that had happened. I guess that there is no way that you can leave Camelot now."

She bit her bottom lip. "I was already afraid of that. If I leave now Uther would surely send a search party after me, and I can't outwit that. All that is left now for me is to accept my new fate and to hide who I really am. How do you do that?"

He smiled faintly. "It isn't easy to hide the truth. There are moments when I wish that I could just tell Arthur the truth, but I'm sure that I would end up on a pyre if I did that. I cannot risk my life. I'm sure that your situation is different since you're not a wizard."

"That's not entirely true I'm afraid." Talaitha whispered something and her eyes flashed silver for a second before a flame appeared in the palm of her hand. "I'm not only cursed, I also possess magic. Merlin, this place isn't right for me. I don't belong here."

He surprised her by gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "You shouldn't worry like that. I thought that exact same thing when I came here and I happen to find my place. It just takes some time to adjust here, Talaitha. Can you control your wolf?"

She nodded. "Yes. I only transform when I choose to do so myself. There is nothing that can trigger that."

"Well, that's good to hear." He let go off her. "You're going to be fine. If you ever need help you know where to find me." He gave her a warm smile before he walked away.

Talaitha watched him until he disappeared around the corner of the corridor. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Dressing for dinner

Thanks everyone for favoriting and following this story. It honestly means a lot to me. I can tell that the next four chapters will take place before I blend the story into the tv show and let it follow the storyline. It's just going to have lots of twists and will mostly follow Talaitha's story in Camelot.

Elise.v: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you like the story and the change I made :) I do hope you'll like the next chapter

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dressing for dinner**

"I will not wear this," Talaitha protested and swatted the silver circlet out of Morgana's hand. "I'm not some doll that you can dress."

After her conversation with Merlin, Talaitha had returned to her new chamber and had spent a few hours looking through the window to the city bellow. Eventually Morgana had entered her chamber with her maidservant Guinevere, who was extremely nice.

"I'm aware of that." Morgana sighed. "You already turned down a couple of dresses." Her gaze went to the pile of clothes that Talaitha had declined in horror. Luckily they had already managed to find a dress which was alright for the lost princess.

"I don't understand why I have to wear a dress," Talaitha replied confused. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Everything," Morgana clarified. "You look like a homeless person."

_Maybe because I was a homeless person, _Talaitha thought, but quickly swallowed the thought. This wasn't the time to get into a fight with someone she had just met.

"It is expected of ladies that they dress nicely," Gwen explained while she was busy with untangling Talaitha's long auburn hair. The years of not brushing it had surely taken a toll on her hair. "Most of your hair has died, My Lady."

Morgana grabbed a scissor out of the drawer. "I was already afraid of that. We have no other option but to cut it."

"Cut it?" Talaitha repeated in bewilderment. "You're not cutting my hair!"

The King's ward rolled with her eyes. "There is nothing else that we can do. It's too much of a tangled mess and it's dead anyway." She ignored the princess complaining and placed the scissor in her auburn hair. _Snap. _Talaitha's long locks fell down in a puddle of red hair.

For a couple of minutes Morgana continued to cut down her hair. "There," she said once she was finished. "It's already done. You can take a look in the mirror if you want to."

Talaitha slowly stepped in front of the large mirror that stood in the middle of the room and gasped when she saw her own reflection. She didn't recognize herself at all. Her long locks had disappeared, and her hair was now cut to above her ears, making it incredibly short. Her worn out clothes had been replaced for a moonlight blue gown, with long V shaped sleeves. Her mother's necklace suited well with these new changes.

"What do you think, My Lady?" Gwen asked when she stood beside her. "Is it alright with you?"

"I look like a stranger," Talaitha replied when she ran her hand through her red hair. "But I guess it's alright."

"Good," Morgana sighed relieved. She made her way towards her and placed the silver circlet on top of Talaitha's head. "You look like a true lady."

"Thanks," Talaitha responded with a gentle smile. "And you too Gwen." Gwen curtsied gratefully.

"Well now that that is finished we need to go to dinner," Morgana said and hooked her arm through that of Talaitha as they both walked out of the room. The walk towards the dining hall went in silence. When they entered the dining hall they found the King and Arthur already to be seated at the table. Merlin was busy with filling Arthur's goblet with what Talaitha thought was wine.

At the sound of them entering they all looked up to see the King's ward and the princess of Camelot approaching them. As they noticed that Talaitha looked completely different than she had when they had met her, they all gasped.

"You look astonishing, dear," Uther said delighted and motioned for her to sit down beside him. Morgana let go off her and she doubtfully hesitated for a second before she sat down beside the King. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite well, Sire," she replied with a faint smile. "And how are you today?"

"Better then after today's discovery," Uther admitted. Talaitha could tell that he was being truthful and that he was honestly grateful that she had returned to him. She wasn't used to people feeling like that about her. "I can see that Morgana has got her hands on you."

"I'm afraid so. She had this idea of changing me into a lady, and I couldn't change her mind." Uther laughed at her answer and took a sip from his wine.

As they waited for dinner to be delivered Talaitha found Merlin standing near the wall and their gazes locked and she remembered what he had said to her earlier. He had offered to help her whenever she needed his help. A part of her was glad that at least someone in this castle knew the truth about her, and that she could honest now and then.

Dinner was being served and Talaitha was perplexed by the various amount of food that now stood upon the table. Normally she survived on a small amount of food because it was quite scares in the wild. She only ate whenever she was in her wolf form, and she felt a bit overwhelmed by the utensils that lay next to her plate.

She observed how the others ate and tried to copy them so she wouldn't draw any attention. The last thing that she wanted was for them to figure out that she didn't know how to eat like a human being. Luckily for her she figured it out quite easily so they didn't notice her struggle.

The rest of dinner went by normally and nothing odd happened. Slowly the room got emptier as everyone returned to their chamber, and only Talaitha and Merlin remained behind.

"You look quite different than earlier today," Merlin said to her.

Her gaze lingered to him and she sighed. "I'm aware of that. Morgana didn't exactly listen to what I had to say and ended up cutting my hair."

Merlin smirked. "Well, it suits you," he complimented her.

Her mouth fell agape at his respond and her cheeks flushed. "Thank you, I guess." She rose from her chair and patted the wrinkles out of her silk dress. The dress was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable and she longed for her old, but comfortable clothes.

"Talaitha, are you returning to your chambers?" Merlin asked, surprising Talaitha a bit.

"I think I am," she replied unsure. She straightened herself and met his gaze. "Why are you asking?"

He smiled at her. "Because there is something that I need to show you, but I can't leave right now because I need to look after Arthur. I'll pick you up around midnight if you want me to."

Talaitha frowned. "S—sure," she told him. "I'll see you in a couple of hours then." She gave him a doubtful smile before she exited the dining hall and made her way back to her chamber. Luckily she had remembered the route Morgana had taken her on earlier and had managed to find it easily.

For a couple of hours she sat there on the edge of her bed, looking at the bright moon that shone bright in the night sky. As she sat there she wondered if she had done right by coming here, and if there was a way for her to go back to her old life. But she knew all too well that there wasn't any. She was a princess now. No matter how much she disliked it. There was no escaping that.

There came a soft knock on her door which broke Talaitha's thoughts. She leaped onto her feet and opened the door and saw Merlin standing before her. "I'm glad to see that you're still awake," he sighed relieved.

"It's unlikely for me that I get any sleep after today's events," she replied softly. Talaitha grabbed a green cloak from a nearby chair and wrapped it around her shoulders before stepping outside her chamber. "Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that because it will ruin the surprise, but you must be quiet," he warned her seriously. Talaitha nodded understandingly before she followed him through the dark corridors. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine," she muttered. It was her first day here in Camelot and she was already tired of everyone being concerned about her wellbeing when they didn't even know her, except for Merlin that was. She had ended up trusting him of all people here.

They had to make sure that no one the guards noticed their presence as they hurried through the halls. Eventually Merlin had leaded them to a stair that went down into the dungeon. On the bottom sat two guards that were busy with playing a game to fill the time. Merlin controlled the dices with his mind and caused it to fly around the hall. Eventually the two guards followed it into the other hallway which gave them the perfect opportunity to sneak past them.

Merlin grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along with him. "I thought that you didn't use magic here," Talaitha whispered quietly while Merlin went to light a torch.

"Only whenever I don't have another choice," he clarified. "Are you ready?"

"I would say that I was if I had any idea where we were going, but since I am clueless I cannot give you an answer to that. So no," the shape shifter murmured causing Merlin to chuckle quietly beside her.

"I already expected an answer like that. Anyway, come on."

They went into a dark pass that leaded them further down the dungeon. As they walked Talaitha couldn't help but feel her wolf senses tingling, as if something massive was waiting for them downstairs. She wondered why Merlin had insisted on bringing her here.

She followed him without questioning until the path had ended and leaded them to a large cliff in the middle of the cave. For a moment nothing happened until a booming voice echoed through the cave. "Ah, young warlocks."

The sound of chains ringing echoed through the cave as a dragon landed before them on a large boulder. Never before had Talaitha seen a dragon before, and her legs were feeling kind of wobbly even though the dragon was chained.

"I was already wondering when I would see you here, Lady Talaitha," the dragon said with his loud, but enchanting voice.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "How do you know me?"

"I've heard plenty about the daughter of King Uther and Queen Igraine."

She paused. "Talaitha, I would like you to meet Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, the one who survived the Great Purge and was put here by Uther himself," Merlin explained to her to make everything a bit clearer. She had heard stories about the Great Dragon that was captured in the dungeon underneath the castle from the Druids, but she never thought them to be true.

"You fear that you're place is not amongst these people," Kilgharrah guessed as he looked at her. "You were given your powers for a reason. It's not a curse. Your destiny is intertwined with that of Merlin. Both of you are chosen to protect Arthur from any harm that can come to him, so that he can become the Once and Future King of Camelot."

Talaitha crossed her arms before her chest because she felt that the cold from the cave was settling in her skin. "I've only just discovered the truth about myself and now you're implying that it's my destiny to save my brother. This sure is a lot of information to take in."

"You'll get used to it in time," Kilgarrah assured her with a smile. "Your presence here will be like a stirring in the leaves. Remember that Arthur and Merlin are two sides of the same coin, and that you're the one who keeps them together. They need you."

Kilgharrah surprised them by suddenly flapping with its big wings.

"Is that everything that you can tell me right now?" Talaitha called after him.

"I'm afraid so. You'll come again when you have more questions." The dragon flew up in the air with laughter and disappeared behind a large wall.

Talaitha cursed inwardly. There were indeed many questions that she had wanted to ask to the Great Dragon, but she assumed that they had to wait for another time.

"We should get you back to your chambers before someone notices that you're absent," Merlin suggested wisely and started to head back up the path. Talaitha nodded understandingly before she followed Merlin with quick, but quiet steps.

"I want to thank you for what you did for me," Talaitha said gratefully when they had made their way back towards her chamber, and they stood before the door. "I'm still quite blown away by it."

Merlin smiled warmly. "Well I'm glad that I could help. I had hoped that Kilgharrah might be able to clear things out for you, which he had. We now know that you're place is really here in Camelot. Anyway I shouldn't be troubling you anymore, it's already far too late. Goodnight _princess_."

She returned his smile. "Goodnight _iraptim_," she replied with her singing voice before she opened the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

Okay i_raptim_ basically means wizard in the ancient tongue ;)

Please review x


	4. A first day

_Sorry for the delay. This is only a short chapter so I'll update again later today._

_ Elise.v : Unfortunately it might take a while before love happens ;) _

* * *

**Chapter 4: A first day**

That night Talaitha had barely slept. It had already been a few hours past midnight when she and Merlin had returned from their visit from the Great Dragon. She had spent nearly the rest of the night thinking about everything that had happened during that day, and wondered if it at all been a dream. But when she looked around her room she realized that she wasn't dreaming. It was already close to dawn when Talaitha finally drifted off to sleep when her eyes were starting to feel heavy, but was already loud awakened when the door of her chamber got slammed shut with a loud bang.

Talaitha sat up straight in her bed and tried to adjust her eyes to the sunlight that now entered her chambers because Morgana had pulled open the curtains.

"Good morning," Morgana chanted cheerfully.

"Leave me," Talaitha growled tiresome and plopped her head underneath her pillow and turned away from the light. Of course she knew that her struggle wasn't going to upset Morgana, but she had to try.

Just like she had expected Morgana immediately rushed towards the bed and pulled the pillow away from her head. "Don't be so dramatic, Talaitha. It's a new day and wonderful things may happen. I shall send in Gwen so that she can help you with getting dressed for today's activities." Before Talaitha could ask what on today's program was, the King's ward had already left the room.

Slowly Talaitha sat up, and climbed out of her bed where she stretched herself. She could already smell the bread that was being baked in the kitchen downstairs which caused her stomach to grumble in protest. Her wolf senses were stronger than she thought.

It didn't took long until a knock came on the door. "May I come in, My Lady?"

"Come in," Talaitha murmured as a yawn escaped her mouth. She assumed that she was looking rather like wildling when Gwen stepped into her room. Talaitha noticed that Gwen was carrying a pile of clothes in her hands which she placed on the bed. "Please don't tell me that I have to go through another fitting session?" The thought was already too painful to think about.

"No, that's not necessary, My Lady," Gwen friendly assured her. "We already got your measurements yesterday, remember? Anyway I went to the tailor to get a few dresses in your size and I do hope that they fit. You may choose which one you like."

Talaitha already felt slightly better because of that answer. Guinevere surely was a nice person and she could already imagine becoming great friends with the maidservant because she was so humble and kind.

It hadn't taken long for Talaitha to pick out a dress which existed of a long purple skirt and with a matching white blouse with long sleeves. Gwen placed a simple circlet of daisies on her head, which were Talaitha's favorite flowers.

"Would you like to have breakfast now, My Lady?" Gwen asked when they were finished.

"Gladly. I'm famished." Talaitha's stomach grumbled one more time to confirm that.

Gwen left her alone for a moment while Talaitha looked through the small pile of books that was placed on the desk. It were probably books that had come from the library to fill up the empty room, because they mostly existed of drawings on the inside of noble knights.

By the time that Talaitha had finished her breakfast Morgana re-entered her room to see check up on her. "I can see that you're ready for today. That's great." A light smile touched her lips. As if she was pleased to see her efforts to change Talaitha were starting to show. "Today I'm going to teach you how a proper lady behaves."

Talaitha had already come to realize that it was pointless to argue with Morgana because she had made it perfectly clear that this was her plan. The princess smiled faintly before she followed the King's ward outside her chamber.

Many hours were spent inside the dining room where she practiced her manners together with Morgana and Gwen. After Morgana had explained what being elegant meant for the fifth time that morning Talaitha had do her absolute best not to drift off to sleep. Morgana had noticed that and had swiftly changed her lesson and intended to teach Talaitha how to walk like a proper lady, in opposite of the slattern she was.

By the time that it was noon Morgana announced that it was time for a break because they had worked so hard and that they would continue their training when lunch had finished. While the King's ward returned to her chambers Talaitha sneaked out of the castle. She couldn't handle another lesson and needed some fresh air.

She rushed through the long corridors, nearly knocking everyone aside in her way. It was a warm spring day when she stepped outside of the castle and exhaled deeply to make her lungs fill with some fresh air. She hadn't stepped a foot outside since she had arrived here yesterday.

Without knowing where to go to Talaitha seemed to head towards the training ground where she found Arthur training together with his knights. She watched with admiration how the future King of Camelot aggressively swinging with his blade against one of his knight. She could tell that he spent many long years on the training ground to develop his skill with a sword, and she couldn't help but envy him a little. For as long as she could remember she had used her wolf abilities as a way to defend herself, but now she wasn't able to use it any longer so she felt weak and vulnerable, even while nothing bad happened between these walls.

"I thought that you would be stuck with Morgana for the rest day," a voice said.

Talaitha noticed that Merlin was now standing beside her. "I couldn't take it anymore so I snuck out. Her lessons are insane. I don't care one bit about manners and I don't understand why she's making me suffer so much," she replied and crossed her arms in protest.

"Maybe because you're the princess of Camelot, and it is expected of princesses to behave like true ladies. I can't tell for certain of course, because I'm only a simple servant and all. But I'm just guessing."

She chuckled. "Fine, you're right. Anyway how's Arthur treating you today?"

"Not so bad." Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. "Accept for the fact that he threw a bucket of water over my head because I accidently dropped his armour this morning."

Her amber eyes met his sky blue ones. "I'm sorry to hear about that. Do you want me to talk to him about it? I really wouldn't mind –"

"There's no reason for that. You don't have to fight your battles for me, Lady Talaitha," he assured her with a friendly smile. "You've got enough to focus about instead of the humble manservant of the prince."

"Are you calling yourself humble now?" Her eyes twinkled in betrayal while she tried to hold back her laughter.

"As a matter of fact I am –"

"Merlin!" the voice of Arthur interrupted their conversation.

Merlin sighed quietly. "Excuse me, princess." He bowed clumsy before he made his way over to Arthur to fetch his weaponry.

Her opinion about the warlock had suddenly changed since they had arrived in Camelot. For some reason she found his presence to be the easiest with compared to everyone else that she had met here. He seemed to be the only who didn't treat her different and that felt pleasant for her.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Arthur supplied when Talaitha made her way towards him. "Morgana told me that she was going to teach you how to behave properly for the whole day."

Talaitha pouted slightly. "I snuck out of the castle during the break that she had given me. Honestly Arthur, Morgana's is a nice person but her lessons are a pure nightmare. I don't understand why elegancy should matter? She was planning on teaching me etiquette this afternoon!" Her voice was filled with horror at the thought of it.

Arthur started to laugh heartily and Talaitha immediately looked at him with widened eyes. "I don't think that's funny," she told him seriously.

"No, but I do. I'm sorry Talaitha. I truly believe that her lessons are dull, and I wish that there was something I could do to help you, but she will come to look for you sooner or later," he explained to her. "I think it's for the best if you just follow her lessons and be done with it, so that you can have some time for yourself later."

His words made sense and she realized that he was right. Morgana wouldn't rest before this was finished. "Alright," she sighed. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," Arthur assured her.

"Is it possible by any chance that you can teach me how to fight with a sword?" she quickly asked him.

Apparently her question surprised him because his mouth fell slightly agape, but then he started to smile brightly as if he was kind of proud that she had asked him. "It is not permitted for woman here to learn how to fight. We would be breaking the rules that this kingdom has."

Talaitha sadly let her eyes down. "That's alright. I'm sorry that I asked. It was a dumb idea anyway." She turned to walk away, but Arthur gently pulled her back by her shoulders.

"Maybe there is something we can do. I could teach you after nightfall if you want to," he suggested.

Her eyes lightened up. "Really? You would do that for me?"

Arthur nodded a few times. Talaitha quickly wrapped her arms around him to pull him into an embrace. At first his body froze by her sudden touch, but he easily warmed up to her and returned the embrace clumsy, as if he wasn't used to giving one.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough," Talaitha said gratefully when she let go off him.

"By not telling anyone that you're meeting here. It must be a secret. I shall inform you later about where to meet," he told her.

Talaitha couldn't help herself by grinning like a fool. She wasn't used to people doing kind things for her, and she wasn't sure with how to respond to things like that.

Together the two siblings made their way back to the castle while Arthur told her a few things about sword fighting. He eventually returned towards his chambers to get out of his chainmail, while Talaitha made her way to the dining room where Morgana's lesson would continue. Maybe if she did her best she would be able to see this place as her home one day.


	5. A blade and a sleeping draft

**Chapter 5: A blade and a sleeping draft**

The following day Morgana's lessons had come to an ending because she believed that Talaitha was improving and they now filled their time by going to the market or roaming through the library. It was around nightfall that evening when Talaitha managed to sneak out of the castle without someone noticing her. Just as Arthur had told her he was waiting for her in an alley near the training ground. It surprised her to see Merlin standing alongside him.

"You're early," Arthur remarked upon her arrival. He noticed that she was wearing a blue tunic and brown trousers, which she had probably stolen from the laundry room.

"I don't like wasting valuable time," she simply clarified. "Why is he here?"

"Because he enjoys my presence," Merlin joked and immediately earned a slap on the back of his head that came from Arthur.

"Because Merlin figured out that I was up to something so I had no other choice than to take him with me," Arthur explained to her. Merlin grinned sheepishly at that. "Come on." He started to make sure that none of the guards were aware of their presence before he started making his way towards a hidden exit out of the city. Not many people were aware of the hole in the wall, which was the perfect way for them to escape. Arthur guided them safely out of town without drawing attention, and into the nearby forest.

They stopped running when they had reached a small clearing. It was far enough from the castle so that no one of the guards would hear them, and was perfect for a small training. Merlin placed a bag that he was carrying on the ground and opened it before he handed a sword to Talaitha.

It felt quite heavy in her hands and she twirled her wrist a few times to get used to the weight in her palm. "I'm sure that it feels heavy at first, but you'll get used to it with time," Arthur assured her while he unsheathed his own sword which glistered in the moonlight. "You must see a sword as an extension of your own arm."

While Arthur explained her the basics to sword fighting, Merlin sat down at the foot of a small hill and observed the two twins from a safe distance. At first he had been quite surprised to hear that Arthur was intending to teach his recently discovered sister how to fight with a sword, but then he realized that Arthur already cared for the girl. He had accepted her as his sister without struggling and was making up for the time that they had missed out on, and Merlin couldn't blame him for it.

"Your footwork is very important," Arthur warned her when he had knocked her down with a simple swing from his sword. "Let me show you." Talaitha scrambled onto her feet and watched how Arthur demonstrate how to stance properly. She observed everything that he showed and hopefully remembered it well.

Once that she was standing correctly Arthur started swinging at her, and she managed to block his attacks. "Very good," he complimented her.

Talaitha grinned like a fool at what she had accomplished. "Thank you. I do have a wonderful teacher," she replied, and she suddenly realized that she wasn't recognizing herself anymore. Since she had stepped foot in Camelot she had left her old personality behind and had accepted the chance to start over. She felt different and alive for the first time in her life.

Their training continued to go on like that for as long until Arthur was convinced that his sister had figured out the basics to sword fighting. He would tell that she was very passionate about it and eager to learn, which made it easier to him to teach her. He was convinced that she could become a wonderful sword fighter if she would just practice regularly.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Arthur said when midnight was drawing closer. "We will pick up this training another time."

They managed to make their way back into Camelot without getting noticed by the guards. When they stood inside the castle Arthur went to make his way towards his chambers to get some sleep, but stopped when he noticed that Talaitha was heading in other direction.

"Where are you going?" he asked quietly.

"To go see Gaius. I haven't been able to sleep much when I've gotten here," Talaitha replied, placing her hands upon her hip.

"Merlin, please take Talaitha to Gaius, and enjoy the rest of your night. I expect you back tomorrow morning," Arthur told his servant.

Merlin looked a bit confused, but nodded. "I will, Sire." The warlock turned to Talaitha and the two started making their way to the physician chambers.

Once they turned around the corner Talaitha spoke, "I expect that Arthur doesn't release you from your duties that often by the way that you just looked," she remarked, smiling a little.

"Well, it's already quite late. But indeed normally he doesn't let me go until he's asleep himself or he doesn't require my service for now," Merlin cleared up. "But I can tell that he's just worried about you, and wants me to look after you for him."

They had reached the physician chambers and carefully opened the door only to find Gaius fast asleep on the cot. Guilt immediately felt Talaitha and she backed down. "I'm not going to wake him up," she objected.

"He doesn't mind," Merlin assured her. He slammed the door shut with a bang loud enough for Gaius to wake up from his sleep, and to sit up straight in the cot.

"W—who's there?" he immediately shouted, until he got aware of their presence. "My Lady, is everything alright?"

She fidgeted with her fingers. "I haven't slept properly since I've arrived here and I was wondering if you could help me out with that," she responded hopefully.

"I do have some sleeping drafts prepared that might help you with that. May I ask what's causing your problems, Talaitha?" Gaius climbed out of the cot and started to walk through the chamber.

Talaitha paused and felt Merlin's gaze resting on her. She desperately wanted to tell Gaius what was really bothering her, because she did trust him, but she wasn't sure how to put it into right words. She met Merlin's gaze for a brief second and he understood what she meant. "Gaius, Talaitha is a skin changer."

The physician was startled by that answer and dropped a potion bottle on the ground, and glass scattered across the room. Talaitha rushed towards him and started to pick up the tiny pieces of glass.

"A skin changer?" The old physician repeated.

She sighed when she realized that she had no other choice than to tell him the truth. "I've been able to change to the form of any animal that I prefer for as long as I can remember, and I chose the wolf. Since I've been living on my own for most of my life I've stayed in my wolf form because that was the only way I knew how to survive. I hunted like a wolf, I ran like a wolf, I even slept like a wolf. Two days ago I arrived here and I suddenly had to do everything like a human, and I've not been able to sleep much since."

Gaius was silent for a moment. "I wasn't aware that there were any skin changers in this world. They're only a myth in a few books that I've read. I'm afraid that I don't know anything about it, but I don't expect that changing into a human is the reason why you've not been able to get some sleep. You've been thrown into a whole new life a few days ago and your mind just needs time to get used to the changes that were made physically."

His word made perfect sense and she felt foolish that she hadn't thought about that sooner. She remained silent while she finished picking up all the glass shards.

Once she was finished she stood up. "Here," Gaius said and handed her a bottle with yellow liquid. "It should help you with falling asleep."

Talaitha couldn't help to be grateful that the truth was out and that Gaius didn't judge her for it, but tried to help her out in the best way that he could. She completely understood why Merlin was so fond of the physician.

"I don't know how I can thank you, Gaius," she replied, smiling widely.

Gaius returned her smile. "By trying to get some sleep and feeling better in the morning, my dear. Your secret is safe with me," he answered. She had to fight the urge to pull the physician into a warm hug because it might frighten him, but she couldn't resist it.

"Thank you," she murmured against his chest. She was surprised when she felt him returning the embrace. Slowly she let go off him and smiled at them one last time before she made her way towards the door. "Thanks to both of you."

Both of them watched how Talaitha left the room and gently closed the door. "She's quite something isn't she?" Gaius murmured when he was certain they were alone.

"She has changed since she has arrived here. When we first met she was cold and not very polite, but I can tell that she's slowly warming up," Merlin responded observant.

"That's because she's not used to other people being kind to her," Gaius clarified as he lay back in his cot. "Anyway I'm going to try to get some sleep and so should you."

Merlin sighed before making his way towards his own chamber where he laid down onto his bed and closed his eyes. Within a couple of minutes he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Fittings and a first dance

_I couldn't sleep last night so I've spend hours trying to write a decent chapter. From the following chapter this story is going to blend in with the story line from the television series. I'm doing my absolute best to give the story some nice twists and make it enjoyable for you. Please I would appreciate some reviews so I know what you guys honestly think about this story so far. _

_Thanks and enjoy xx_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fittings and a first dance**

Gaius' sleeping draft had worked and Talaitha had managed to sleep a couple of hours before she woke up because the first sunrays snuck inside her chamber. Her body felt quite sore from yesterday's practice and a smile immediately lingered her lips when she thought back about that. A part of her hoped that she was able to practice again soon.

The princess climbed out of her massive bed and paced through her room. Her white nightgown was fluttering through the small breeze that entered her room through the window that she had opened. The town was slowly waking up for a new day that was waiting for them.

Out of nowhere the door of Talaitha's room slammed open and Morgana entered, already dressed. She looked pleased to see that Talaitha was already awake. "Good morning," she greeted cheerfully. "How are you feeling today?"

"Quite well, I suppose," Talaitha replied doubtfully. "What's on today's schedule?"

"Have you honestly forgotten?" Morgana asked perplexed. Talaitha nodded without moving away from the window. "The King is throwing a feast tonight to celebrate your return. It is my duty to prepare you for that feast."

She had indeed forgotten about the party in her honor and wasn't exactly looking forward to fitting dresses all day, but she couldn't change anything about it.

"Alright. What kind of dress do you have in mind?" Talaitha questioned in return.

That certainly was a question Morgana didn't expect, but was pleased with nonetheless. "Something which will make you look like the star of the feast," she cleared up. "Come on. I've already got a couple of dresses made and we're going to meet with a tailor."

"I'm not even dressed yet," Talaitha objected calmly, not liking the idea of wandering through the castle in nothing but her nightgown.

Morgana smiled. "They're coming here anyway, so it shouldn't matter."

Gwen was the first to enter her chamber after that and brought a tray filled with food for Talaitha. The princess quietly ate her breakfast while the tailor arrived and Morgana started to describe the dress that she had in mind that would draw everyone's attention.

Talaitha felt as if things went by in a blur. She was to stand still for hours while the tailor tried out different ideas together with Morgana. Whenever they asked for her opinion she just smiled faintly. She couldn't care less about which dress she was wearing. Sometimes she met Gwen's gaze, who could tell that she's quite uncomfortable.

Around noon Morgana and the tailor had come to a solution and the tailor would come back later this afternoon with the dress that he had to make for tonight's feast. Talaitha was pleased to hear that she was free for a couple of hours and longed for a good run. She hurried outside the walls of Camelot without anyone noticing her sudden departure. As soon as she was alone in the forest she jumped into the air and changed into the wolf that she had been for most of her life. It felt good to feel the earth beneath her paws and the soft spring breeze playing with her grey fur as she ran between the trees.

Even though she starting to feel more at home at Camelot, she had longed to sometimes change to feel the adrenaline in her veins. As long as she was able to hide it from others she didn't understand why she shouldn't change now and then. No one would know about this.

A couple of hours had passed until Talaitha walked back through the secret passage in the wall so that none of the people that walked on the streets got aware that she had been absent for a while. She was close to enter the castle when she heard a familiar voice.

"And where did you go to if I may ask?"

Without having to turn around she knew that the voice belonged to Merlin, and she grinned. "What makes you think that I went anywhere?" she replied playfully.

He laughed and pulled a twig out of her short hair. "It looks as if you've been sneaking out to meet up with someone in the woods," he told her. "I assume something different."

Talaitha ran her hands through her hair to make sure all the leaves and twigs were gone. "I can understand why it would give people that impression. I went for a run."

The seriousness returned in his eyes and he looked around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. "You changed?" he asked to be certain. Talaitha nodded unsure. "Were you sure that you weren't followed?"

She nodded. "My wolf senses are strong, Merlin. I can feel it whenever someone is near."

"That's good to hear. I was just making sure that no one would find out your secret."

"I appreciate that. Where chore is Arthur giving you this time?"

He loosened up again and scrunched his nose. "He sent me back into the castle because I forgot to bring his favorite sword to the training ground." Merlin sighed.

"You sure are clumsy, Merlin," Talaitha said as they headed back towards the castle. "I can understand why Arthur calls you a fool sometimes."

Merlin gasped playfully, pretending to be offended by her comment. "Well, gee thanks. That's quite flattering of you. Really I'm not that clumsy."

From Talaitha had seen of him she was convinced that he was indeed clumsy, but she was just messing around him with and he knew it.

"I'll see you later then," Talaitha said when she walked in an opposite direction. Merlin headed towards the armory to fetch Arthur's sword while Talaitha returned to her chamber where Morgana was already waiting for her.

The tailor arrived shortly after that with the newly made dress for the upcoming feast. Morgana was almost squealing with excitement when the tailor revealed the dress. It was a long golden gown that shimmered in the sunlight that snuck through the window of the room. It had long V shaped sleeves, and a golden ribbon on the back. Even Talaitha's breath was taken away by a second when she looked at it.

"Do you like it?" the man asked her.

Talaitha nodded a couple of times. "It's gorgeous."

The tailor left again while both Morgana and Gwen helped Talaitha into the new dress. It actually surprised Talaitha by how comfortable the dress felt, and how easy she could move around in it. It was very light and she thought it would be perfect to dance around it if she got the opportunity.

Morgana left her room while Gwen applied some makeup upon Talaitha's face and afterwards made sure that her hair was combed and looked neatly. Her lips were painted dark red, and her eyes were made darker. It felt weird upon Talaitha's face because she wasn't used to it, for she liked how it made her look. While she looked at her own reflection in the mirror there came a knock on the door. "Enter," Talaitha said.

Arthur entered the chambers, dressed decently for tonight's feast. He wore a brown jacket, and a red cloak of Camelot. "You look stunning," he complimented, while he looked at her. "Just like you always do. Don't you agree, Gwen?"

"I do, My Lord," Gwen quickly answered, once she finished adjusting her hair. "She looks beautiful."

"You two are far too kind," Talaitha thanked them. "Did you came her for a reason, Arthur?"

The prince nodded. "I did. I have the pleasure of escorting my lovely sister to the feast."

Talaitha couldn't help but roll with her eyes before she hooked her arm through that of her brother. She was already grateful for the bond that was developing between the two of them in such a short time.

Together the twins made their way towards the banquet hall where the room was already filled with many guests, which existed of noble families, knights and other important people for other kingdoms. Music was being played and people were waiting to dance, while others were gathered nearby the tables which were filled with all sorts of food. Talaitha nodded in greeting as she walked past the people, until they stopped in middle of the dance floor.

Talaitha was dancing the first dance of the evening with Arthur, and the two siblings swirled gracefully through the room. This was the first feast that she had ever been to and it surprised her by how much she was enjoying it already. It turned out that she wasn't such a terrible dancer, and she was pleased that Arthur was there to help her out.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?" Talaitha asked when he slowly twirled her around. The guests were clapping cheerfully along with the music.

"I've been going to balls since I was able to walk for myself, so I've had plenty of time to practice," Arthur explained to her.

Talaitha giggled as she already pictured him as a young lad on a feast like this, learning how to dance. The song came to an end and she applauded to thank the band that was playing before she made her way over to her father who was seated behind the banquet table. She curtsied before him in greeting.

"Talaitha dear," he greeted cheerfully. He rose from his chair and placed a light kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arm around her. "You look astonishing. I suspect that Morgana is behind this."

"Indeed she is," Talaitha sighed. "I've posed all morning for this dress."

Uther chuckled. "Wait here," he ordered her placidly. He then clapped in his hands to get the attention of everyone in the room. "People of Camelot! We've gathered here today to celebrate the return of my long lost daughter, Princess Talaitha. For years we've searched for her when she was kidnapped on the day that she was born. Eventually we had to give up the search and the hope of returning had shrunken, and our hope started to fade. For many long years we wondered what possibly had become of that baby and how she would look like upon this day. Since a few days ago we don't longer have to wonder because she has returned to us, and she is blessing us with her presence. May she be a light in our presence for many years to come!" The crowd started to applaud loudly, causing Talaitha's legs to feel slightly wobbly.

The King startled her a bit when he extended his hand before her and she looked at in confusion for a mere second, before placing her hand in his. He guided her towards the dancing area where they started. The dance was different than the previous one that she had with Arthur, and was slower.

The song ended after a couple of minutes and the King kept Talaitha's hand in his when they bowed before the crowd that was applauding for them. "Let the feast begin!" More people started to cheer and the dance floor was being filled while Talaitha and Uther quickly left it. "I didn't know that you could dance so well. Is that something people in Eytune always do?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately not. They have no place to celebrate or a reason to. I just practiced on my own," she lied the last part. She hoped that she sound convincing, but Uther didn't say anything about it.

While Talaitha took place in the chair beside her father the honored guests that have been invited took their time to present a gift to the found princess. Most of the presents existed of expensive jewelry or some books. Talaitha just smiled gratefully at the gifts that she received before handing them to a servant girl to bring them to her chamber.

By the time she was finished with getting her presents Talaitha made her way back to the dance floor where she danced together with Morgana. The song was fast and the two of them were having fun together.

Morgana surprised her when she suddenly grabbed the hands of the guests and started to pull them onto the dance floor. Pretty soon a group of people had gathered on the dance and they were all holding hands with one another as they cheerfully danced in a large circle. The only sound that Talaitha heard above the music was that of laughter that came from the guests. The song came to an end and everyone applauded loudly.

"Are you liking your feast so far?" Morgana asked once they were alone again.

"I can't complain." Talaitha teasingly scrunched her nose before laughing.

The feast went on for hours and everyone was enjoying themselves. Talaitha had spent most of her time dancing with Morgana, or talking to some guests. She had spotted Merlin in the crowd alongside Arthur, but she hadn't gotten the opportunity to talk to him. When the feast was getting closer to its end Talaitha finally saw Merlin walking towards her, but he didn't got the chance to get closer because Uther stepped before him.

"Do you care to go on a walk with me?" her father asked her.

Talaitha bit her bottom lip, but quickly hooked her arm through that of Uther. "Sure. Where are we going?" she wondered as they walked out of the banquet hall.

"You'll see," the King responded. That was all that he said as they walked through the corridors and out of the castle. It had gotten rather chilly after nightfall and she hoped that they wouldn't have to stay outside for long. When they reached the courtyard Uther placed his hands before her eyes. Talaitha chose to just play along and remained quiet because she could tell that this was important for Uther.

They walked a bit further and eventually she got pulled to a stop. She was able to smell horses and could tell that they were standing in the stables. Uther pulled away his hands so that she could see, which only confirmed her assumption.

"Are we going for a ride father?" she asked puzzled.

Uther shook his head. "It's far too late for that. Maybe another time. I wanted to show you my gift for you," he cleared out. The King motioned towards a horse at the end of the stables. He had a black coat, and was covered with white spots. Its mane was black, and his eyes darker than the night sky.

"You're giving me a horse?" she questioned bewildered as they got closer to it. The horse scratched with its hoof on the floor, showing her that he was alert. She could tell that he didn't trust her at all.

"Of course I am. You deserve a good horse. I assume that you know how to ride one?" the King wondered.

She did. Just because she had to ability to change into a wolf whenever she pleased, she had ridden on the back of a horse a couple of times when she still lived with the Druids. But horses were able to smell the animal inside of her, which made them turn against her. It hadn't been very comfortable rides because the horses kept prancing.

"I can, father." She stepped closer to the horse and slowly extended her hand, but the steed snorted and quickly turned his head.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"Faenaur," she spoke clearly.

Uther smiled with content. "It suits him."

Talaitha turned towards her father. "I don't know how I can thank you for this gift, father," she said gratefully.

He placed his hand upon her shoulder. "By training him well, dear."

* * *

**Oh who would've thought that Uther would be so kind? :) In the next chapter we will see how Talaitha will manage with meeting a certain stranger that comes to Camelot. **


	7. A Griffin and a handsome strang

**Chapter 7**: **A Griffin and a handsome stranger**

It was just past the crack of dawn when Talaitha woke from her slumber and got dressed before Gwen would show up. She decided to change into some travel gear which existed out of thick black pants, a grey shirt with long sleeves and a brown leather top which wasn't tight at all, with some long knee length boots. While she brushed her short hair there came a knock on the door which startled her a bit. She didn't expect anyone this early.

"Come in," Talaitha said doubtfully, wondering who this person was.

The door slowly opened and Merlin entered the room, puzzling Talaitha even more. "Good morning," he greeted her. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Merlin," she assured him. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Merlin showed her his trademark smile. "I need to collect some mushrooms for Gaius and I was wondering if you want to accompany me," he clarified.

Talaitha ran her fingers through her hair to put it into place and then turned towards the warlock. "Is Arthur aware that you'll be absent today?" she wondered out loud.

He nodded a few times. "I told him about it before I came here. He's totally fine with it."

That made her smile. "Alright, I will come with you. I could use some fresh air."

The princess grabbed the sword that Arthur had given to her and followed him out of her chambers. "I just need to go to the stables first," Talaitha informed him as they walked through the courtyard and headed towards the stables. Merlin didn't say anything, but followed her without question.

She made her way to the end of the stable where Faenaur was standing. The horse looked up when she approached him, but Talaitha could tell that he was feeling rather tensed. "I'm sorry, boy," she apologized as she gently patted its muzzle. "I understand that you don't like me. I would've done the same thing."

"I don't remember seeing this horse before," Merlin said from behind her.

"Uther gave it to me yesterday," Talaitha told him. She started to saddle Faenaur who didn't move a muscle, but just observed her with its big eyes. She just hoped that the horse would trust her at one point. "I think it would be best if I take him along with me so he can get used to me."

By the time that they were ready she pulled Faenaur by his reigns, and out of the stables. Together they left Camelot and made their way towards the woods. While they walked they spoke about very common things and Talaitha realized how much she enjoyed being in his company. From everyone that she had come to meet here in Camelot she valued his friendship the most. That surely wasn't what she had expected when she had first met him. She thought he was a fool and would only be in her way. Her opinions sure had changed radically when the truth had been revealed.

"Where exactly are we going?" Talaitha asked after a moment of walking.

"We're almost here," he assured her calmly. "Please don't tell me that you're tired already."

"I am not," she spoke out defensively. She had spent years running in the wild, so a little walk surely didn't bother her. "I just have no idea where we're going and I don't like being blind. Besides why did I need to come along with you anyway? You surely don't need me."

Merlin chuckled. "No, but you're better company than Arthur is."

"Well that's not very difficult, is it?" Talaitha remarked teasingly as her gaze lingered around birds were chirping in the thickets, and the sunshine crept through the roof of the trees. It was a nice day for this time of year, but still Talaitha couldn't help but feel at unease. As if something was coming.

They continued to walk for a little further until Merlin started to run. "I found them," he said cheerfully and kneeled onto the ground to pluck the mushrooms, placing them into the empty basket that he was carrying. "I told you that it wasn't that far."

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you, _Merlin_?" she asked with a sheepish grin.

"A little bit," he answered with a smile.

Talaitha let go of Faenaur as she kneeled down beside him and helped him with plucking the mushrooms as she listened sharply to their surroundings. She was about to ask Merlin something when a piercing screech filled the air causing them both to jump up.

"Take the mushrooms and run!" Talaitha ordered, unsheathing her sword while saw a large beast running towards them. Faenaur broke out into a canter and disappeared between the trees. The beast had the body of a big lion, and the head of an eagle. Whatever it was she surely hadn't seen it before.

Merlin did as he was being told, and Talaitha followed him suit. They ran through the clearing until Merlin tripped over a root and landed with his face in the leaves on the forest ground. Talaitha stepped before him with her sword in her hands. There wasn't any time for her to change her shape, so she had no other choice. She could only hope that her sword fighting lessons would pay off.

The monster squeaked, a sound that made her ears pierce, as she swung at him with her sword. The side of the blade slashed through its chest, but the monster didn't even seem to be affected by it. Talaitha stared at the creature in fear when a stranger jumped before her, knocking her to the side, as he bravely started to fight with the monster. His blade seemed just as useless against it as hers.

Talaitha hurried to Merlin's side and gently helped him back onto his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked worried. She was able to hear her own blood beating in her ears, as her heart was beating insanely.

"Run! Run!" the stranger told them, assisting with pulling Merlin along with them, while the tree of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The monster was still right behind them, his fury increasing.

They ran through a clearing, between the bushes until they eventually hid behind a couple of logs. Talaitha was seated on her knees and saw how the monster was running towards them, but then used its large wings to fly away. No one was going to believe this.

The three of them looked at each other as they tried to regain their breath when they were certain that it was gone. "I believe thanks are in order," Talaitha said with a sore throat from running. "You saved our lives."

He was about five years older than her, with dark hair and admittedly handsome features. She was certain that she hadn't seen him before. He wasn't from Camelot, and maybe only an innocent traveler that was passing through.

"I'm Merlin," the young warlock introduced himself as he extended his hand. "This is Talaitha."

"The found princess?" he wondered confused. Talaitha nodded slowly. "My name is Lancelot."

Before they were able to ask him some more questions Lancelot lost his consciousness, and fell down against the log.

"We need to take him to Gaius. I don't think that our magic can help him," Talaitha suggested. Luckily for them Faenaur came trotting into the clearing and she cautiously brought him to a halt. The horse breathed heavily, and was panicking. She shushed and tried to calm the steed. "Ssh. It's alright. It's alright," she whispered, petting its strong neck. It seemed to work and Faenaur calmed down.

Together with Merlin she gently lifted Lancelot into the saddle of Faenaur, and the horse didn't even stir underneath the weight. She held onto the reign and saw that Merlin was still carrying the basket with mushrooms and he noticed that she was watching him. "I'm not going to let this entire trip becoming a waste."

She laughed. "I'm going to say what Arthur would say to you in a situation like this: you sure are wiser than you look," she mocked with a playful smile as they started walking.

When Merlin and Talaitha limped to the physician's chambers supporting an injured man on their shoulders not much later, Gaius nearly dropped the phial of medicine he'd been preparing. "Merlin. Talaitha. What happened?"

"We were attacked by a monster in the forest. He got injured when he was saving our lives," Merlin explained quickly, exhausted from carrying the man all the way from the stables.

Gaius gestured them up the stairs to Merlin's room where they placed Lancelot on the bed. They watched as Gaius examined Lancelot's wound. He sent Talaitha to get some water and when she returned he was wrapping the man's side.

"He's a very lucky man. The injury was only superficial. The fever will pass and he should be well by morning," Gaius announced. Talaitha dipped a rag in the fresh water and patted it on the man's head. After a few minutes, she left the room so that the man could rest.

Together the three of them sat around the table drinking some tea, trying to figure out what kind of beast could be roaming through the villages.

"I've never heard about such a monster before," Talaitha admitted, nipping her tea. "Whatever it was our weapons had no effect against it. Lancelot and I both hit the monster full with our swords, but it didn't even have the slightest scratch."

"You acted bravely," Gaius told her. "You couldn't have known how risky that was. Let's be glad that three of you have survived the attack."

"I was wondering about something. Why did you ever ask Arthur to teach you how to fight with a sword?" Merlin suddenly came between them, eying her.

She smiled faintly. "Because I don't like the feeling of being vulnerable. I want to defend and fight for what I love in every way that I can. Since I can't use magic or change into a wolf all the time I had to find another solution," Talaitha clarified quietly. This was the first time that she had admitted it.

A few hours went by and Lancelot had woken up. Merlin had spoken with the stranger for several minutes until he had rushed out of the door without saying a word, leaving Talaitha alone with Lancelot in his room.

She was seated on the edge of the bed while Lancelot was looking out over Camelot through the window of the room. "So Lancelot," she started. "I don't think that I had the chance to thank you for what you did for us out there in the woods, since you past out when I did earlier. You saved our lives."

"It was nothing," Lancelot said humbly. "I did whatever every man would do. But my weapons were useless against that monster."

"Well, I'm more than grateful that you were there in time to help us, Lancelot. Are you feeling better now?"

He nodded as he turned to face her. "I am, My Lady –"

"Please, call me Talaitha. Everyone already calls me milady that I sometimes forget my own name," she corrected him with a warm smile.

Lancelot chuckled. "I should be thanking you as well for looking after me. No ordinary princess would ever do what you did."

"Let's just say that I'm not ordinary," Talaitha replied kindly. "I couldn't just leave you out there. I'm glad to see that you're doing alright."

It didn't take long until Merlin walked back into the physician's chambers, causing Lancelot to look extremely nervous. She realized that she must've missed out on something earlier.

"Well? What happened?" he asked and Merlin looked at him with a sad face.

"Well…" he began with mock disappointment. Lancelot frowned and hung his head until Merlin cracked a smile. "I got you a chance," he exclaimed. Lancelot's eyes lit up and he grabbed Merlin's arm gratefully.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Wait," Talaitha interfered, crossing her arms while she stepped between them. "What on earth are the two of you talking about? You just left out of a sudden without saying a word. I think I own an explanation."

Merlin sighed, realizing that the princess was right. "Lancelot told me how badly he wanted to become a knight, so I asked your brother if it would be alright with him to give Lancelot a chance."

Her eyes widened. "So you just went to find the prince of Camelot and asked him to make the man who has saved our lives to turn him into a knight. I doubt something like that is possible," she carefully objected. She had happened to read about the knights of Camelot in the book. "Are you by any chance a nobleman?" she turned to Lancelot.

Lancelot snorted. "A nobleman? Lord, no. What are you saying?"

Talaitha gestured towards Gaius. "The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight," Gaius replied, remembering what the King had told him over and over again. "Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wish to destroy it. He knew he would to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

"The nobility." Merlin finished, his smile fading.

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as Knights," Gaius finished, causing Merlin to groan.

"But that's not fair!" he protested.

Talaitha sighed. "I know it is. I wish there was a way to change it, but I'm afraid that we can't." The princess turned to Lancelot, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am. Why do you want to be a knight so badly?"

Lancelot looked at the floor and sighed. "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains," he explained. "They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."

Her story touched Talaitha and she could totally understand why he had the desire to become a knight. She really wanted to help him to fulfill his dream, but she knew that she couldn't and that pained her.

Merlin frowned. "I promise you, Lancelot. I will do whatever it takes to make this right." And with that he left the physician's chambers.

Talaitha hated the feeling of being left on the side. She could understand why Merlin had become so passionate about making Lancelot into a knight of Camelot. He sure was an honorable man, but she knew that it was going to impossible.

She kept Lancelot company and made him something to eat by using the food from the physician. She had to make sure that they had plenty of food for the upcoming days by giving them things from the royal kitchen.

Merlin returned an hour later, and was holding a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand and a mischievous grin on his face. Lancelot gave him a strange look, while Talaitha looked up from the book that she was reading.

"This," he unrolled the parchment. "Is your seal of nobility. May I present Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Lancelot looked closely at the seal.

"How did you even get this?" Talaitha didn't have to guess that the warlock had used magic to create this nobility. There was no other way that he could've done such a thing.

"Trust me," Merlin replied, shrugging. "You do not want to know. Now take it."

Lancelot shook his head. "No, Merlin. I can't. It's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for."

He rolled up the parchment. "Oh, so I guess that you don't want to be a knight then."

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "But…"

"But what? The rules won't allow it? Damn the rules! The rules are wrong! You have as much right to be a Knight as any man. And besides, we're not breaking the rules. We're bending them, that's all. You get your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone."

Talaitha had to blink a few times because she hadn't heard Merlin speaking on such a tone before. Lancelot seemed to consider this. "And if they make you a knight," Merlin continued. "It'll be because you earned it, noble or not. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you." He held the parchment out to him. He looked at him and then the parchment before hesitantly taking it from him. Merlin smiled proudly at him.

"Talaitha," Merlin asked, who looked up surprised because she had felt that she wasn't taking part in this conversation. "What do you think?"

She was silent for a second and walked toward them with crossed arms. "Lancelot, I do believe that you have the makings of a fine knight. I've heard stories about many men that came to Camelot with the dream of becoming a Knight of Camelot, and to serve my family. They may have been of noble blood, but it turned out that they weren't destined to be one when they face evil in the eyes. My brother is in charge of training them, and to choose who can become a knight. The rules that my father has made are wrong, but he is too proud to admit that. As long as we can convince everyone that you truly are a nobleman, they will soon forget that once they see that you can really fight well with a sword. You have what it takes."

Lancelot smiled. "Thank you, My Lady." He then turned his attention to the young warlock. "Aren't you forgetting something though, Merlin?" he asked. "I'm not dressed like a knight."

Talaitha thought for a few seconds before grinning wider. "I happen to know someone who is very skilled at sewing. You just have to promise not to laugh or tell anyone." She cursed under her breath for being foolish enough for getting dragged into this.


	8. Sewing and swordplay

**Short chapter!**

**Are people still reading this story?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sewing and swordplay**

It hadn't taken long for Talaitha to find Gwen because she was positive that her maid was at home to spend some time with her father. She told Gwen what had happened until they had all agreed to gather in her house so they wouldn't draw attention. Gwen was busy with measuring Lancelot's tight while Talaitha and Merlin leaned against a bench.

"Thi…" Lancelot coughed. "This is very kind of you, er…"

"Gwen," the servant responded. "Short for Guinevere."

"Ah. Then thank you, Guinevere."

"Don't thank me. Thank Talaitha and Merlin. They would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you?" Guinevere responded. The sorcerers both humbly shrugged, showing him that it was their pleasure. "Sorry, can you raise your arms? Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that they got you this chance. We need men like you."

"You do?" Lancelot asked shocked.

"Well, not me personally, but you know… Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me," she corrected nervously.

Talaitha couldn't help but smile as she observed them. Since her stay here she had come to see Gwen for who she truly was. She was down to earth, and terrible at hiding her feelings. But it was something which Talaitha always enjoyed to see in her friend.

"I believe that these two are growing quite fond of each other," Talaitha whispered quietly so that only Merlin was able to hear her. She didn't want to cause an uncomfortable silence.

"I think we should give them a private room," Merlin agreed with a grin.

The princess couldn't help but laugh at that, which drew the attention of Lancelot and Gwen, who both looked at her. "Merlin told a funny joke," she quickly lied. "He is a true jokester." They focused on each other again and Talaitha sighed relieved.

"Am I really that funny?" Merlin wanted to know with a grin plastered on his lips.

"Stop enjoying yourself," she replied.

"Okay, we're done," Gwen stated, putting away her measuring tape. "I should have these ready in no time. It was nice to meet you Lancelot."

Gwen reached out to shake hands with him, but Lancelot took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Talaitha exchanged a look with Merlin, both trying to hold back their laughter as they headed for the door.

"Thank you for everything, Gwen," Talaitha called after her servant. "I owe you!"

The three of them walked through the corridors of the castle heading back to the physician's chambers. "She seems lovely," Lancelot stated after walking in silence for a moment. "Guinevere."

"She sure is a sweetheart," Talaitha agreed with him. "I've known her for about a week now, and she has always been this kind. I see her as a good friend."

"And the best seamstress of Camelot, I promise," Merlin added with a smile.

"Are you two… you know," Lancelot asked facing the warlock, making some hand gestures to explain himself.

Merlin started to laugh. "No, no. Just friend."

"I wasn't talking about you and Guinevere," Lancelot explained himself. "I was talking about you two."

Both Merlin and Talaitha's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "No, we're not," the princess quickly answered, wondering why her cheeks were burning like that. "We're just good friends. Anyway, I should get going." They had reached the stairways in the eastern wing of the castle. "My father isn't too pleased about me being away all the time lately, so I should spend some time with him, my brother and Morgana. I don't want any of them to suspect anything."

Merlin nodded understandingly. "Will I see you again, My Lady?" Lancelot asked.

"Of course you will," she promised him with a smile. "You will be in good hands with Merlin. You will see me tomorrow at the training ground. Good night, gentlemen."

With those words she started to climb the enormous stairs. While she walked she glanced a look down to see Merlin staring at her before he walked away with Lancelot right behind him.

Talaitha returned to her room, changed her travel gear into a long white dress with a green corset, and yellow laces around the waist. The only reason because she had gotten changed was because it wasn't common for a princess to be clothed in armoury.

By the time that she was finished Talaitha made her way into the dining room where the King was already seated at the head of the table. He looked up from a parchment that he was reading. "Talaitha," he greeted relieved as she saw her approaching. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, father," she said gratefully, sitting down on his left side. "How was your day?"

He seemed a little surprised by her question, but answered flatly. "Very busy. I've traveled to a nearby village because of an attack by this strange monster. Where have you been all day?"

"With Gaius," Talaitha lied, knowing that he wasn't going to think something otherwise. "I helped him with treating some patients in the lower town. Father, I was wondering if I could have your permission to spend more time helping the physician in the future."

Uther's eyes narrowed a little. "You want to spend more time helping Gaius?" he repeated uncertainly. Talaitha nodded. "But I've already missed out on everything else in your life, and we've only just gotten you back, my dear. Besides you're the princess of Camelot, and your business is with the people."

"I'm sorry, Father," she apologized, fidgeting with her fingers. "But if I were to help Gaius, I would be helping the people as well. If you don't want me to be gone that often I fully understand your decision."

Her words had effect on him, just as she wanted to. "I can see that this is really something that you want I'm sure that we can arrange something. Gaius can indeed use all the help that he can get, and his indeed getting older every day."

Talaitha addressed the King a warm smile. "Thank you, father. I don't know how I can thank you for such kindness."

"By trying to spend as much as we can together," he told her. It seemed fair in her eyes. Like Uther had already said he had missed out on everything in her life and was grateful to have her back. All he desired was to spend some time with her. Helping Gaius was a nice way to do something useful, and to have a good reason to spend time in the chambers of the court physician without creating suspicion. It was not that she didn't enjoyed being with her father, she really did.

"I wouldn't wish for anything else, father," Talaitha supplied taking a sip from the glass filled with water that had just been placed on the table by one of the servants. Just like that Arthur and Morgana entered the room and sat down on their own seats, as the rest the food was being brought in.

Dinner went by peacefully. Talaitha had spent the entire evening inside her chambers reading some books about medicines so it would be easier to assist Gaius in the future. The following morning she woke up an hour after dawn. Together with Guinevere she got dressed into some armour, which existed of chainmail and brown breeches. Her auburn hair got weaved into a simple braid.

"Might I ask why you're dressed in armour?" Guinevere asked by the time that they were finished.

"Because I just feel like practicing, and maybe I can persuade Arthur if he disapproves of Lancelot," Talaitha explained, sheathing her sword into a scabbard. "Did you finish his armoury?"

Guinevere nodded. "It took me a couple of hours to get it done. I shall bring it to him right away and make sure that he gets there on time"

"Thank you, Gwen," the princess said as she walked out of her chamber when she bumped into Arthur. "Ah. Dear brother."

"Good morning, Talaitha," he greeted, before his gaze lingered to her armour. "Why are you wearing armour?"

"Because I hope that I'll be able to join your training this morning," Talaitha explained, grinning sheepishly.

Arthur closed her eyes and sighed. "Are you serious? Do you have any idea how much trouble –"

She shook her head. "No, and I don't care. I'm willing to take the risk. Anyway how else can I keep myself in shape?"

He paused for a moment, realizing that the two of them truly were family because they were both just as stubborn. "Alright, you can participate. But only for today."

That was the answer that Talaitha needed. The only reason that she had wanted to join the training was so she could keep an eye on her brother when Lancelot would show up. She had promised Lancelot that she would help him, and she had to keep her word.

Together they chatted about battle strategies on their way to the training ground. When they got there they found that the knights were already waiting for them.

"Today the training shall be joined by my sister, the Princess of Camelot. I expect that you all take it easy with her," Arthur said teasingly.

Talaitha sighed, stumping her brother against his shoulder. "Like I need gentleness. I can take perfect care of myself."

Arthur held back his laughter, causing him to cough before he turned to face his knight to start the training. At first the two Pendragon twins observed how the knights did some basic moves which they were going to need if they wanted to become proper knight.

Even though Talaitha barely had any experience with a sword because had only gotten two trainings from her brother, she truly enjoyed the feeling of swinging with a sword. She hoped that she was able to do this more often in the future, and maybe her brother would allow her to join more trainings.

She knew that because she is a princess she's not allowed to become a knight herself, so she would've to be pleased with participating in the training to keep in shape, and to hold her skills in order.

As she continued to watch the knights she noticed Gwen and Merlin standing at the edge of the field, with Lancelot dressed in his knight outfit. He truly looked like a knight. Gwen sure had done an amazing job on the outfit.

"Arthur," Merlin called out as he and Lancelot walked towards them. "This is Lancelot, the man I was telling you about yesterday."

Lancelot turned to face the prince and his eyes widened. He stared at him as he took his gloves off and threw them to Merlin, who struggled to catch them.

"Lance-a lot?" Arthur asked with a smirk, breaking the man's trance.

"Lancelot, Fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria, milord," he announced as he held out his fake seal and bowed to the siblings, still looking slightly uncomfortable. He must have studied that name during the night, in the hope to sound convincing.

Arthur looked at him for a split second before suddenly striking him. Lancelot fell in surprise while Arthur shook his head. "Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." He turned to leave when Talaitha interfered.

"You're not being reasonable, she said, helping Lancelot back onto his feet. "I've seen him fight yesterday, and I truly believe that he has what it takes. Lancelot is ready now. You should give him a chance."

Arthur considered her words for a second before he turned to face Lancelot with a devilish smirk. "Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables."

Lancelot looked over at Merlin and Talaitha uncertainly, who both flashed a large grin and gave him two thumbs up.

The rest of the training Talaitha practiced fighting in battles against some of the knights, and she managed to win a few of them. It had felt good to be able to fight for herself and she had missed the feeling of adrenaline that rushed through her veins.

"I told you that I didn't need gentleness," she stated, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"You sure proved it," Arthur firmly agreed. "We share the same genes, so it wasn't much of a surprise."

"You sure are full of yourself, Arthur Pendragon. At least someone is."

Arthur pouted slightly. "I love you too, sister." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they both headed back to the castle.


	9. Sir Lancelot

Alright, this chapter is pretty long and took me quite some to write! I do hope that everyone likes this story ;) I've already written chapter 30 so I hope to update more regularly from now on.

Anne Chesire: Thank you! I'm glad to hear that ^^

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sir Lancelot**

Two days had gone by peacefully. Talaitha had divided her time to assist Gaius with looking after ill people, training with the knights and with Lancelot, going on a ride through the woods with Uther and Morgana on Faenaur so that she could train her horse, and practicing some spells with Merlin. By the time the night had fallen she had been exhausted from the activities, and had fallen asleep as soon as her head had felt her soft feather pillow.

On the third day Talaitha had watched how Arthur had challenged Lancelot into a battle by breaking off the bristles off a broom. Together they fought for a couple minutes until Arthur managed to strike Lancelot down with her broomstick handle. He nodded, impressed.

"Congratulations, Lancelot," he announced. "You've just made basic training."

Talaitha wanted to congratulate him as well when the warning bells sounded and the three of them ran to the gates to see a mass of panicked villages staggering towards the courtyard. Talaitha looked over the crowd to see Gaius and Merlin tending to one of them. She made her way over to them as Merlin guided an older woman to a stoop where she could sit. "It's alright," she heard the servant reassure. "You're safe now." It surely was heartwarming to see Merlin looking after people with so much care.

"What happened?" she asked, seeing that most of the people were injured.

Merlin gave her a worried glance. "The monster from the forest attacked their village."

Talaitha started to assist Gaius with looking after the people in the best way that she could. They treated their injuries and made sure that were all doing fine, which had taken a few hours.

That night she had been quiet, reading some books that Gaius had recommended, which she truly enjoyed. He had told her a couple of times already that he never expected to find someone who was interested in his works.

The following morning Talaitha, Merlin and Gwen stood at the side of the training ground while Arthur and Lancelot stood before each other, both dressed in full armour and their swords drawn. "Well, here we are," Arthur announced. "Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria…" The servant at the edge of the field flipped the hourglass. "Your time starts now."

Merlin and Gwen winced as their swords clashed. Talaitha grinned as Lancelot managed to stand so long on its feet. He was getting close.

Arthur knocked Lancelot down. He frowned and shook his head. "Disappointing," he muttered as he reached down to remove his flag. Out of nowhere, Lancelot reached up and grabbed Arthur's arm. Kicking his legs out from under him, he knocked the prince down and pointed his sword at his throat.

"Do you submit, My Lord?" he asked, and Arthur stared up at him, jaw dropped in surprise. Two guards grabbed Lancelot and restrained him. Arthur stood up and glared at the man. "On your knees!" he ordered with his voice raised. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at Lancelot's chest.

Fear washed through Talaitha as she watched the scene befold in front of her eyes. What happened next was something she surely didn't expect.

"Take him to the King in the throne room," Arthur ordered and Talaitha gasped relieved. This could only mean that Lancelot had passed the test and would be bestowed as a knight. Their plan had succeeded.

While the guards dragged Lancelot along with them the training ground slowly grew emptier, leaving only Talaitha behind with Merlin. "I can't believe that you're plan worked," she said in pure astonishment.

"I told you before that you shouldn't doubt me," Merlin responded dryly. "My plan worked fine."

Talaitha's gaze lingered to him. She couldn't help but laugh at his optimism and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for doubting you. Come," she said. "We have a bestowing to go to."

A lot of people were gathered in the throne room where the bestowing was held. Lancelot was kneeled in front of the King, while Talaitha stood alongside her brother and Morgana. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot," Uther proclaimed as Lancelot rose and the crowd in the room cheered ecstatic. Morgana looked over to Talaitha, who was smiling brightly at the new knight who was making a conversation with the King.

Night fell and everyone gathered in the banquet hall for the feast that was being held in Lancelot's honor. Arthur was sitting on a table with Lancelot while Merlin stood beside them, all of them with drinks in their hands.

"Here's trouble," Arthur started pointing into the direction where Morgana was standing with Gwen and Talaitha. "Tell me, do you think her… beautiful."

They all looked to a different woman that stood on the other side of the room. Arthur watched Morgana. Lancelot watched Gwen, while Merlin looked at Talaitha.

"Yes, Sire, I do," Lancelot agreed firmly.

"She sure is stunning," Merlin added, lost in his own thoughts. He had never said this out loud to anyone else before, but he quickly realized that Arthur and Lancelot were speaking about Gwen and Morgana, so they hadn't noticed that he actually meant the princess.

"Yeah. I suppose she is…" Arthur said dreamily as they continued to watch the three ladies, who suddenly were aware of the gazes that were being thrown at them.

"Can you believe those men?" Talaitha growled as she caught them lurking. She then focused on her servant. "I think Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen."

"Don't be silly," Gwen objected shyly.

"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad? Lancelot is an honorable man," Morgana added, giving a wink to Talaitha. The princess was grateful that the King's ward was playing along with her game.

Gwen sighed, shrugging. "He's not really my type."

"Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Gwen, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you," Talaitha teased grabbing a drink from a passing servant.

"So, come on," Morgana started, eying her friends "Just for the sake of argument. If you had to choose one of them, who would it be?"

"But I don't have to and I never will," Gwen slightly protested.

"Neither do I," Talaitha agreed with a grin. "Everything that I say can be used against me in the future, and I don't think that's wise."

"You two surely are no fun," Morgana sulked sarcastically.

Arthur pounded on the table, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear as they fell silent, and lifted his tankard in a toast. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new Knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot." The room erupted in applause and Lancelot looked to Merlin and Talaitha, who both raised their goblets at him and smiled.

Lots of mead was drunk in the throne room as the hours went by. It was getting later and slowly the guests started to leave bit by bit. By the time that Morgana and Gwen had left Talaitha walked over to the table where Lancelot was seated with her brother and Merlin and some other knights.

"Is everything alright, dear sister?" Arthur asked as he saw her standing.

She smiled. "All is well, Arthur," she replied. "Are you enjoying your feast, Sir Lancelot?"

Lancelot's eyes were twinkling. "I sure am, My Lady."

She could tell that the three of them had drunk plenty, and were kind of drunk. The other knights cheered loudly when Lancelot and Arthur tried to finish their tankered of mead the fastest. Eventually it was Arthur that won, but Talaitha was aware that was only because her brother had some experience with drinking.

"Have I told you that you look very beautiful tonight, My Lady?" a familiar voice asked.

The sound of that voice brought goosebumps into Talaitha's skin. Her cheeks flushed crimson and she knew who that voice belonged to. She turned her head to see Merlin standing beside her. His face was close to hers, and she was staring into his piercing blue eyes.

This was the first time that he had given her a compliment like this and Talaitha could only assume that he behaved like that was because had drank a lot.

"No, you haven't told me that," she replied dryly. "But I am flattered. I didn't peg you to be a drinking type."

"That's because there hadn't been any reason to celebrate before," Merlin clarified with a grin.

She brought her head closer to his. "So you only drink whenever there is something to celebrate?" she asked quietly. Her lips were close to his ear, which caused Merlin's skin to shiver. No woman besides his mother had ever come this close to him. This woman sure had an effect on him.

He nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Well, what exactly do you find a cause to celebrate?" she wondered.

"Helping our friend fulfilling his dream."

"Anything else?

He paused for a moment, but slowly tilted his head. "Being around someone beautiful. Like I am now."

Talaitha pulled back her head and looked him directly into his eyes. Her fingers were playing with his raven hair. "You sure are a charmer, Merlin," she replied chuckling. She wondered if he would think the same way if he was sober. Probably not. "I should go. Enjoy the feast." With those words the princess exited the banquet hall and made her way back to her chambers.

The next morning Talaitha walked into the physician's chambers around dawn. "Good morning," she chanted happily as she made her way over to Gaius who was standing behind his workbench, looking through the potions that stood before him.

"Good morning, dear," he returned. "You are up early. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Talaitha made her way over to Gaius, observing what he was doing. "Are you making a potion against a hangover for Merlin and Lancelot?"

The old physician nodded. "You guessed that right. They came home in the middle of night, making a lot of noise. Can you hand me some sage, my dear?"

"And some lavender?"

"Someone has clearly studied."

Talaitha smiled warmly, handing him the herbs that he wanted. "I did. I have to say that I like it more than I thought that I would."

The two of them made the potions together while chatting about ordinary things. An hour had past until there was still no sign of the Knight of Camelot and the warlock when the princess had decided to wake them up before they would both be too late for their work.

She entered the chamber only to see Lancelot lying in the bed, and Merlin sleeping on a matrass on the ground. He looked so peaceful, as if all his worries didn't exist. A part of her didn't want to wake him up.

"Rise and shine," Talaitha shouted loudly, pulling open the curtain to let the bright sunshine enter the chamber while she heard the two men growl in protest. "There is no need to be grumpy. You two should've thought about that before you decided to drink this much. For now get dressed. You have a busy day ahead of you."

With that she exited the chamber and headed back to Gaius so that they could get dressed. This morning Talaitha had decided to wear a forest green dress, of light material which Gwen had made for her yesterday. It was one of the favorites that she possessed and she felt better wearing it.

"Two yards of ale? More like two miles," Lancelot groaned, and Merlin gave a little chuckle as they entered the room.

Talaitha held two phials of thick, green liquid out to them. "Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one," she ordered them. They hesitated for a second as they downed it down, their headaches easing off as they sighed with relief. "Feeling better? We don't want you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

"That's _Sir_ Lancelot, if you don't mind," Merlin corrected with a smile, causing everyone to laugh. That was something all of them could get used to. Things were changing here in Camelot, and it was all looking brighter.

Suddenly the door swung open with a bang, as two guards stormed into the physician's chambers and arrested Lancelot.

"What's going on?" Talaitha immediately asked as they dragged the Knight away.

"Orders of the King, My Lady," one of the guards answered grimly as they walked out of the chambers again.

Talaitha exhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a second. "I fear that my father knows that the seal of nobility is a fake. There isn't another explanation for why he would send guards out to arrest someone who's completely innocent. Our plan has failed. We must get to the throne room as soon as possible in the hope that we can change my father's mind."

By the time Talaitha and Merlin had made it to the council room they saw Lancelot being forced to his knees before Uther, who looked over to the court genealogist. "Tell him what you told me."

The old man named Geoffrey held up the fake seal that Merlin had created. "These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of the first son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"You lied," Uther clarified. "Do you deny it?"

Lancelot glanced up at Arthur, who was standing behind his father, biting his lip with concern. He gave him a sad look before turning his attention back to the King. "No, Sire," he responded. Talaitha looked down with disappointment.

"You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be." Uther declared before motioning to the guards. "Get him out of my sight." Lancelot gave Arthur one last look before the guards escorted him down to the dungeons.

"Sire," Talaitha spoke up and her father turned to look at her.

"Do you contest my judgment?"

"His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve Camelot," Talaitha explained and Uther frowned.

"The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to your brother?" None of his children had an answer to this, and Talaitha stormed out of the throne room in rage.

She was walking through the empty corridors when she suddenly felt someone grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind a pillar. It was Merlin. He looked down into her piercing hazel eyes. They reminded him of the emerald hill back at Ealdor, which was a nice feeling.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding worried.

Talaitha shook her head. "I don't know. I just wish that there was something we could do to help Lancelot, but I'm afraid that my father has made up his mind about this. We have to speak to Lancelot."

Merlin remained to look into her eyes, until he pulled her along with her through the corridors of the castle with a steady pace. A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind as she ran after him, doing their best not to get caught by someone.

It had taken them less than a couple of minutes until they were standing in front of the cell where Lancelot was being held captive. Talaitha made placed her hands on the bar. "I'm so sorry for everything. I wish that there was a way to make my father realize that he's wrong."

"I don't know what to say, Lancelot," Merlin apologized truthfully.

"You're not to blame." Lancelot argued quietly and Talaitha shook her head. "Neither of you are."

"Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie."

"The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone."

The princess sighed and pursed her lips. "I wish there was something I could do. Maybe I can talk to my father again to make him see what a wonderful knight you are. He's wrong to judge you for what you're born like. It's what's inside your heart that should matter."

Lancelot smiled faintly at her. "You've been far too kind for me, princess. Both of you have been. All I can ask from you is to stop blaming yourself. It's not your undoing. It is mine."

Talaitha opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Merlin's hand upon her shoulder. "We should get going before someone suspects that we're involved in this as well," he said grimly.

He was right, and she knew it all too well. If someone would find out that they were involved they would never hear the end of it. She wondered if Uther would throw his own daughter into the dungeon as well for this.

"I will not rest until you're released," Talaitha promised him.

Together Talaitha and Merlin walked back into the physician's chambers, their shoulders hunching in defeat. As they entered, Gaius was bent over his work table, reading in a book.

"Please, don't say that you told me so," Merlin muttered.

Gaius shook his head. "I have no wish to gloat. What's done is done." He beckoned them over. "Here. Come and take a look at this. I realized my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this." He pointed to a picture as both sorcerers gasped in recognition.

"That's it, Gaius. That's the monster."

"That's the one that attacked us," Talaitha confirmed in utter shock.

Gaius opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of the warning bells cut him off. A familiar screech echoed through the air as the three of them hurried to the window. Down in the square, the knights were rushing out to fight the monster. Arthur raised his shield and spear.

"Oh no… Arthur can never defeat that," Talaitha panicked as the beast threw him back into one of the walls. "He's not going to win this battle." One of the knights threw a torch to the prince, who picked it up and swung it at the beast which recoiled in fright and flew away while it hissed angrily. Talaitha sighed relieved. "Oh thank God. I got to go to make sure that he's alright."

Followed by Gaius and Merlin they made their way through the corridors of the castle. By the time that they reached the council chambers they saw Uther patting Arthur's back. "You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today.

"All I know…" he reported breathlessly. "…is that the beast is still out there, and it will strike again."

"Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."

Talaitha stormed towards her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't ever scare me like that again," she told him.

Slowly, Arthur returned the embrace. He was still not used to having physical contact with someone and especially with someone he only met a week ago. "I'm sorry if you were worried about me, but I had no other choice. It's my duty to protect the people of Camelot."

She released him. "I understand that. That doesn't make it easier to watch you fight a monster like that," she retorted.

"Sire," Gaius stepped forwards, Merlin and close behind him. "If I may. We've been researching this creature, Sire. We believe it to be a griffin, a creature of magic."

Uther looked at the physician with curiosity. "What's in a name?"

"It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic."

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."

Talaitha opened her mouth to speak up in defense, but Arthur beat her to it. "I'm not so sure, Father," Arthur spoke up, and Uther stared back at him. "I struck the griffin with a spear, yet the griffin was unharmed. Sire, our weapons seemed useless against it."

Uther shook his head. "Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once; the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"

Arthur bit his lip, knowing that the King would not be convinced. "An hour, maybe two."

"Good. We finish this tonight."

She couldn't believe the stubbornness of her father. The man wouldn't see reason if he was standing right in front of the griffin himself.

The walk back to the physician's chambers went in silence as Talaitha got lost in her own thoughts.

"Is it true that the griffin can only be stopped with magic?" Merlin asked Gaius once they were back in the physician's chambers. Gaius nodded grimly.

"Well, if Arthur rides out against that thing, he is going be slaughtered. We need to do something," Talaitha agreed, snapping back into reality. She had seen what this griffin could do, and feared for her brother's sake.

"Yes," Gaius agreed with them. "It seems that magic is our only hope." He looked at the young sorcerers in silence for a second before they realized what he was referring to.

"We don't have magic that powerful, Gaius," Talaitha objected, crossing her arms. "Besides I haven't practiced in a long time. My magic is weak and underdeveloped."

"That beast is certain to kill us," Merlin protested.

"But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish." Gaius argued fairly. "It is your destiny to protect the future King of Camelot. The true purpose of your magic."

Talaitha exchanged a brief look with Merlin, both knowing that the physician was right. There wasn't anything else that they could think of that could stop the griffin. If this didn't work Arthur and the knights would be doomed.

"No...this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way. Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire and -"

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted, interrupting Merlin's rant. "Merlin, you and Talaitha are the only things that I care about in this world. I see you as my own children. I would give my life for you two without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. That's not my destiny. I don't know what else I can say."

The words of the old physician touched Talaitha who resisted the urge to pull him into a tight embrace and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but didn't. She couldn't believe that Gaius actually felt about her like that when they had only known each other for about a week. Sure she cared for the people she had come to meet as well, and it made her feel stronger. "If our magic isn't strong enough to defeat the griffin, it may be if we combine it," Talaitha suggested wisely.

Merlin nodded. "We have about two hours to find a way to slay the griffin."

They looked through the pile magical books that lay on the desk in the hope to find a solution. It didn't take long until Gaius had found the right spell. "There. This is the only thing that can help Arthur," the old physician said to them.

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful," Talaitha muttered after observing the spell in the book carefully. This was the first time that she had she would use a spell like that.

"I fear nothing less will kill it. Here." Gaius handed them both a rusty dagger. "I suggest that you both try in the hope to succeed. I know that you two have it in you."

Talaitha hazel eyes met the captivating blue ones of Merlin, before they both inhaled deeply and chanted._ "Bregdan anweald gafeluec."_

Nothing happened. They all looked at each other in vain.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time," Gaius assured them. The last thing that they needed was to lose hope. They couldn't give up. "You have to keep trying."

They continued to try to get the spell right for nearly two hours and both Talaitha and Merlin threw their heads back in frustration. This spell was too strong for them, and they kept failing. There was no way that they could make it work.

"Try again," Gaius urged them. The physician didn't want to give up so easily. "I know that you two have it in you. I know that you do."

Merlin chanted again, but the dagger he was using was still just a useless dagger. Talaitha groaned exhausted and dropped her head onto the desk.

Gaius squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, dear. I know you're trying."

"And I'm failing! And if Arthur dies because we're not good enough..." her voice trailed off as she thought about what could happen. The thought already frightened her.

They were disturbed by Gwen rushing into the physician's chambers. "Lady Talaitha! Merlin! Lancelot is riding out to kill the griffin!"

Both sorcerers stood up in surprise. "He is what?" Merlin wanted to know.

"He came by my house and asked for some armour and a sword. He said something about Arthur and how he wouldn't let him down again."

Merlin grabbed Talaitha's wrist as they both ran out the door in a flash, hoping to catch up with Lancelot before he rode off. Luckily, they arrived just as he was saddling up his horse. He turned when he heard someone approaching and furrowed his brow with curiosity.

"We're coming with you," Talaitha stated, grabbing Faenaur out of the stables.

Lancelot shook his head. "No, you're not coming, My Lady."

"We all know that Talaitha is a Pendragon which means that stubbornness is flowing through her veins. Just try and stop us," Merlin dared him as he grabbed another horse from the stables and started to saddle it.

"You two are unbelievable," Lancelot ranted. "Besides you're not a soldier, Merlin."

"No, he's not. But I am. I know how to fight," Talaitha said one she was finished with saddling Faenaur. "You said it yourself, Lancelot, that my brother could use all help that he can get. Now let's go."

Lancelot only shook with his head as he climbed onto his horse.

The three of them rode through the woods as fast as they could. When they finally caught up with the knights, they found them all lying on the solid ground. Whether they were unconscious or dead Talaitha couldn't tell as she and Merlin hysterically scanned the area for a sign of her brother.

When she saw someone with golden blonde hair lying on the ground she dismounted Faenaur and rushed to his side, and gently lifted her brother onto her lap, who had a nasty scratch on his forehead. "Over here," Talaitha yelled, and Lancelot and Merlin rushed over. "He must have been knocked out, but he is alive."

The familiar screech sounded behind them, and they turned to see the griffin appearing at the end of the path, his gaze transfixed upon the new prey. Lancelot immediately climbed onto his horse, lance pole in his hand, and began to charge at the monster.

"We have to do this together, Merlin," Talaitha suggested desperately. "We have to try."

Merlin faced her for a second before he nodded. "It's now or never." He turned around to focus his attention on the griffin that was running towards Lancelot at full speed.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeuluec_," they both chanted at the same time.

Nothing happened, and Talaitha could see that Merlin was about to give up hope. Lancelot was riding closer to the griffin, and if the spell didn't work this time it would be too late, and Lancelot would be killed.

Their gaze met again for a hasty second as they both perfectly chanted_. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec!"_

They saw the lance pole began to light blue just as Lancelot collided with the griffin. It cried in utter pain for a few seconds before it collapsed on the ground, dead.

Talaitha ran her fingers through Arthur's golden hair as she whispered clearly, "_Liscar ge st__a__ð__ol nu_." Her eyes flashed gold as Arthur began to stir in her arms. Merlin looked at her again, nodding understandingly as she let go off her brother and ran after him through the darkness of the forest.

They ran until they were certain that no one was able to hear them. "We did it," Talaitha exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around Merlin's neck. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Her head was buried in his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat which made all the worries in the world wash away. She was able to feel the warmth of his skin through the layers of clothing.

Everything felt right in that moment. They stood there in each other's embrace for a while, neither of them wanting to be the one to end it.

It was eventually Talaitha who pulled back, noticing the sadness in Merlin's captivating eyes. On a sudden impulse, she slowly reached up on her tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He felt his skin turn from cold to warm upon her contact. It wasn't just a physical warmth, however. It was a warmth he felt inside his heart; a feeling he'd never experienced before. He was overwhelmed by it, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Talaitha…" He whispered her name. "What was that for?" he asked once he had found his voice again.

Talaitha smiled faintly. "I'm just grateful. We should get going. They will probably wonder where we are."

A few seconds went by in silence until Faenaur came trotting towards them. The princess stroked his pinks muzzle. "Where is your horse, Merlin?"

"Probably back with the knights," the warlock shrugged. "I don't mind walking back to the castle. It's not that far."

Talaitha wasn't too pleased with his answer, and shot him a look. "No way. I won't let you. Come on. We can ride on Faenaur together."

Merlin seemed hesitant, watching her mounting her horse as she extended her hand to him. Putting all his feeling aside he accepted her hand as she helped to pull him into the saddle before her. The warlock grabbed the reins of Faenaur as he felt her wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, making both their cheeks flush. Talaitha realized that he felt more muscular than she had imagined him too be. Yet it had been hard to notice them since he always wore baggy clothes.

Merlin was chatting peacefully about his childhood back in Ealdor as Talaitha listened intently to every word that he said. The ride back was short, and when they both saw the moonlight bathing the idyllic landscape of Camelot in silver light. The occasional lightning bug flickered gold in the bushes or overhead to add even more jewels to the glittering velvet black of the night sky.

"Thank you," Talaitha said gratefully as Merlin placed his hands upon her hips and gracefully lifted her from her saddle. Although it had gotten rather chilly outside, her cheeks were still feeling rather warm. The stable boy brought Faenaur back towards the stable while they made their way inside the castle.

By the time they came running around the corner at the end of the corridor, both sorcerers were wearing the same smile and they saw Lancelot standing in front of the door. Their smiles faded. "What's happening? Why aren't they letting you in?" Talaitha asked curiously.

"They are deciding my fate."

From where they stood they were able to catch bits and pieces of the argument the king and Arthur were having inside the council chamber. Their voiced were tensed and raised.

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. "They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin."

"But I didn't kill the griffin," Lancelot stated, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "You two did."

Talaitha laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous."

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluec," _Lancelot recited, giving a little smile at the sorcerers worried looks. Neither of them could believe that they were caught this fast. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked doubtfully.

"The only thing that I can do." Lancelot turned and barged into the council chambers, followed by a confused Talaitha and Merlin.

"What's this?" Uther demanded to know, as Lancelot bowed to the King and Prince of Camelot. Talaitha and Merlin stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes.

"Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell," Lancelot said, surprising everyone.

Talaitha clenched her hands into fists. She couldn't believe that this was happening. He was supposed to stay here, and become a wonderful knight.

"What is this, Lancelot?" Arthur asked with disbelieve.

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then, maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy Knight of Camelot."

Arthur looked at him in astonishment. "But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us."

"But I must prove it to myself," Lancelot explained. He bowed once more before walking out the council chamber, leaving behind a confused Arthur and Talaitha, and a very pleased King Uther.

Talaitha cursed inwardly and looked at her father. "Are you pleased now, Father? You've let the finest knight this kingdom will ever have go." With that she rushed out of the council chamber. She had enough of everything and longed for some rest.

"My Lady," she heard a familiar voice say. Lancelot stood before her in the hallway. "I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me. I wish that there was a way that I could repay you for your kindness."

She smiled brightly at him. "By fulfilling your dream, Lancelot. Become the man you've always wanted to be."

"Good bye, Lady Talaitha," he said. Lancelot bowed before her.

"Good bye, Lancelot. May luck follow you and I hope that our paths will cross again in the future," she replied honestly and watched him disappear around the corner. She do hoped with all her heart that she would see him again someday and that he would finally be a fine knight that he's destined to be.

The following morning Talaitha was fidgeting with some fresh flowers that Lancelot had given to Gwen for her, before he was preparing to leave. She still felt anger at her father for letting an honorable knight like him go away because he wasn't noble, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do to change his mind. Lancelot had no other choice than to start all over somewhere else.

"Gwen," Talaitha said as she saw her maid staring out of the window. "Are you alright?"

Guinevere broke out of her trance. "Oh yes." Talaitha made her way over to her only to see Lancelot leaving Camelot.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I'm sure that our paths will lead him to him again in the future."

* * *

Please review! It would mean the world.


	10. A strange disease

**Chapter 10: A strange disease**

**Chapter 10: A strange disease**

Talaitha made her way through the courtyard, and stepping through the door, twisting to avoid knocking her basket against the post. Warm sunshine cast a golden light over the town, but wasn't warm enough to make her uncomfortable. In all, a most agreeable day.

This morning she had woke up before dawn, too restless to fall asleep again. She had decided to go for a ride on Faenaur to clear her head while the entire castle was still fast asleep. The clear air in the forest felt good to her lungs, and she rode between the trees for a few hours until the first sunrays crept between the branches. For months now she hadn't changed into a wolf anymore and Talaitha felt that she was leaving the past behind. She had truly found her place in Camelot and was able to call this place home.

While she had walked she had spent her time usefully by gathering some herbs that Gaius might needed in the future to make some potions. She even plucked some white flowers that looked lovely at this time of the year.

As she walked through the corridors of the castle she saw how everyone was slowly waking up, and the day was starting. She ran into Gwen who was carrying some flowers for Morgana, and arranged that she could deliver those herself.

"Look what's just arrived for you," Talaitha said cheerfully, entering the chambers of the King's ward. Morgana was standing before the table, already dressed, and turned to face her.

Her face lightened up as she saw the flowers. "Who are they from? And where is Gwen?"

Talaitha shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they are from Arthur," she teased with a grin. "I ran into Gwen and told her that I would be bringing the flowers instead."

"You were up early then," Morgana declared as she took the flowers.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered indifferently. "I went for a ride through the forest to clear my head."

Morgana placed the flowers into a vase, touching them up a little. "Is something troubling you, Talaitha?"

"No, I'm alright. Anyway I should get going again. I just wanted to check in on you to see how you were doing," Talaitha said. "Besides I was wondering if you would like to practice archery with me?"

It only took a few seconds for Morgana to accept her offer. Together the two of them spend on the training ground practicing their archery for the entire morning. The rest of the afternoon they had walked through the market streets with Guinevere. They chatted peacefully as they bought some fabrics, or admired the amazing jewelry.

By the time they had made their way back to the castle Talaitha had made her way to the physician's chambers to hand Gaius the herbs that she had found in the woods. After talking with the old man for a while until she had dinner. During dinner had father told them about his activities, and so did Arthur.

When dinner was finished, Talaitha retreated into her chamber where she decided to read after sending Gwen home for the night. Her chamber was close to that of Morgana, and was next to that of Arthur. Sometimes she was able to hear Merlin and Arthur bantering to each other through the thick walls.

The following morning Morgana woken by a loud knock on her door, when someone stormed into her chambers. She immediately sat straight up in the bed, seeing Guinevere hurrying towards her, holding back her tears.

"What's the matter?" Morgana asked, jumping out of her comfortable bed to reassuringly place her hand on her servants back. "You can tell me, Gwen."

"It's Lady Talaitha," she choked out.

Morgana's already big eyes widened. "What happened to her?"

"She's ill. Very ill. The King has asked for Gaius to look after her. I thought it would be wise to wake you so you can see her yourself." The King's ward was already hurrying towards the door. "You can't go out like this! You're still in your nightdress. Please calm down, and get dressed before you leave."

Gwen was right. It wouldn't do anyone good if she was standing there in nothing but her nightdress. Guinevere weaved a part of Morgana's black hair to the left side of her head. She changed into a comfortable, silk maroon dress, with long sleeves.

As soon she was finished with getting dressed Morgana stormed into the chamber of Uther's daughter only to see Talaitha sleeping in her bed. The color seemed to have faded out of her skin. "I came here as soon as I could," Morgana said as Uther wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What happened to her?"

Gaius was examining Talaitha. "Her body seems to have closed down."

"Why? You don't have an answer do you? Nothing you've tried so far has worked. And what do you know?" Uther snapped, clearly losing his temper.

"There is no need to get angry at Gaius. He's doing all that he can," Morgana stood up for the old physician. Getting frustrated surely wasn't going to solve the problem. They had to remain calm for Talaitha's sake.

"I fear she may have some form of inflammation of the brain," Gaius informed the royal family.

Morgana's body tensed. This couldn't be happening. She had seen Talaitha the day before, and she had looked fine. Maybe there was something she hadn't noticed the previous day.

_"_What could possibly cause such a thing?" Uther wanted to know.

"I suspect an infection. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her, Sire," Gaius assured him.

Uther left the chamber after that because he had business to attend with the Royal Court. Gaius had sent Merlin to the woods to gather some healing herbs, which had taken him a few hours to bring back.

Morgana refused to leave her friends side, and occasionally kept pressing a cold cloth against the forehead of the princess. She couldn't seem to comprehend that something like this could happen. From what she knew Talaitha had always been extremely healthy, and had rarely gotten sick during her live in Eytune.

She had sat there with Gaius thinking of remedies for many hours, but they weren't able to come up with a remedy against the mysterious disease, or what could've caused it. By the time that Arthur and Uther entered the chamber Gaius started to explain what they knew.

"We cannot preserve her life for much long. She has hours, maybe less," Gaius told them grimly.

"We cannot let her die!" Arthur protested, his arms crossed.

"Arthur, please," Morgana reasoned, standing up from her chair. "Gaius is doing everything that he can."

The prince sighed. "There is a man. He came to the castle today. He claims that he can cure her."

Morgana exchanged a brief look with Gaius. "That's ridiculous," Uther objected. "He doesn't even know what's wrong with her."

"He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills."

"Impossible," Gaius and Morgana said in union.

"Well, for Talaitha's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean, what've we got to lose? Please, father," Arthur begged. The King's ward could tell how desperate Arthur sounded, and couldn't help but feel extra sorry for him.

She wanted Talaitha back more than anything, but she didn't want to send in some stranger she didn't know who made false promises. That meant asking for troubles.

"Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling," Gaius murmured, thinking the same thing as Morgana was.

"I don't care!" Arthur almost yelled. "If she's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling! If there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not?"

That seemed to have convinced the King. "Send for him," he ordered.

Apparently Arthur knew where to find this man and had sound out some guards to fetch this strange man. It had taken less than a half an hour until they were gathered in the council chamber. Morgana stood between the King and Arthur, eying the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Edwin Muirden, Sire. Physician and loyal servant," the man introduced himself, kneeling before them.

"Welcome to Camelot," Uther said, walking past him.

"Have we met before?" Gaius asked, with knitted eyebrows.

"I doubt that you would forget a face like mine, sir," Edwin responded, standing up.

"Do you really believe you have a remedy that can cure my daughter?" Uther asked, getting straight to the point.

Edwin nodded. "There are not many ills that have not seen and successfully treated, Sire. So when I heard of princess Talaitha's sickness, I felt honor bound to offer my services."

In the meanwhile Merlin entered the council room, leaning against the wall as he listened to whatever this strange man had to stay. He wondered if this man was truly able to cure the princess.

"You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?" the old physician asked, not sounding too convinced, as he took a step forwards.

"Yes," Edwin assured him. "Although it is not quite as simple as that."

"Gaius is the court physician," Morgana cleared up, not trusting the strange man for one bit.

"You are indeed a legend, Sir. I am delighted to meet you." Edwin bowed before him. "I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."

"An infection of the brain," Gaius responded.

"And your treatment?"

"Yarrow."

"Yes, yes."

"Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation," Gaius continued.

"Interesting," Edwin muttered to himself.

"Why?" Morgana interfered, crossing her arms. "What would you suggest if you were him?"

"No, no, no, that is all fine," Edwin assured. "All good. If that is… the right diagnosis."

Morgana couldn't help but think that this stranger knew something more that they didn't, and that was the reason what has brought him here.

"What would your diagnosis be?" Uther asked, handing something to the stranger.

"Well," Edwin started, taking the roll of parchment. "Without examining the patient…"

That seemed to give the prince an idea. "He should examine her, father."

"I would need my equipment," Edwin said in return.

"Of course," Uther agreed. "You'll have use of one of the guest chambers in the castle."

"And consider my manservant at your disposal," Arthur offered.

Edwin bowed gratefully before them. "I will stark work immediately."

Merlin tried to hide his doubt while he placed down some of Edwin's equipment on the table. The stranger was already busy looking through his stuff.

"Yes… it was all originally designed for alchemy," Edwin explained, noticing the curiosity in the servant's eyes.

"Making gold?"

"You have an interest in science?"

"Well, science if knowledge," Merlin answered, nodding.

Edwin straightened himself. "It has the answer to everything."

That didn't seem to fully convince Merlin, and he tried to contain his smirk. "Maybe." He looked around him, before looking back at the physician. "I can't explain love."

He chuckled quietly. "So, you are in love? With princess Talaitha perhaps?"

His question seemed to cause Merlin's cheek to flush crimson. "No," he quickly answered, smiling nervously. "I mean feelings, emotions."

"You seem too bright to be just a servant."

"Oh, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright," Merlin responded, smiling. His attention was drawn to a strange wooden box on the table, which he curiously picked it up.

As soon as Edwin noticed that, he grasped it out his hands. "Yes, we will need that. Now, we must hurry to Princess Talaitha. Before it is too late."

Merlin was carrying Edwin's supplies across the courtyard until they reached Talaitha's chambers where Arthur and Uther were waiting for them. Talaitha was still lying under the covers, barely alive. Morgana was seated beside the bed, holding the hand of the princess reassuringly.

"Put my equipment over there," Edwin motioned towards the table, where Merlin placed the equipment's. "Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy."

Uther nodded understandingly, pulling Morgana with him. "Certainly."

Everyone started to exit the room while the old physician remained in the room, curious to find out what he was going to do.

"That includes you, Gaius," Edwin told him.

"But I am eager to learn from your methods," Gaius objected, not wanting to leave at all.

"Now is not the time for giving instructions. I will need all my concentration."

Merlin decided to pull Gaius with him outside the chambers, before a fight would start between the two physicians. As soon as he closed the door his ward started to speak.

"I don't trust that man for one bit," Gaius complained as the two of walked through the corridors, crossing his arms. "Don't you think that it's suspicious that princess Talaitha gets sick by an unknown disease, while only he has a cure? I believe that he knows more than he is saying."

It hadn't taken long until Edwin was finished with his examination. While he told them what he had found out Merlin decided to check up on Talaitha himself. He quietly entered the chambers seeing the princess sitting up straight in her bed.

"You're better!" Merlin exclaimed, rushing towards the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Talaitha smiled happily at him. "I am exhausted and I have a headache. Besides that I'm alright. What happened?"

The servant sat down beside the bed, telling her everything that had happened since she had gotten ill. As soon as he mentioned Edwin she couldn't help but be a bit suspicious.

"I don't know what to think of him," Talaitha said once he was finished. "I can only say that I am grateful to still be here. I really thought that I was drawing my last breath. I want to thank you, just for helping Edwin."

He smiled down at her. "I'm just as grateful as you are that you're still here."

Before Talaitha could say anything else her father entered the chambers, followed by Arthur, Morgana, Gaius and the stranger that had healed her. Half of his face was burned years ago, a sign that he was caught on fire once.

"Talaitha," Uther said, rushing to her side while Merlin immediately rose from his chair. "This truly is a miracle." He kissed her forehead.

"I thought…" Morgana started, grabbing the hand of the princess. "We really thought…"

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily," Talaitha told them, grinning cheerfully.

"What exactly did he give you?" Gaius asked with interest.

Talaitha shook her head. "I have no idea, Gaius," she answered honestly. "I only just woke up when he had already cured me."

Gaius gave her a warm smile before he walked out the chambers. Uther followed shortly after with Arthur, telling her to meet him in the council chamber in one hour.

"Did I miss anything while I was asleep?" Talaitha asked, eying them curiously.

"Not really," Morgana replied, smiling. "You weren't asleep for that long. Nearly a day. Everyone was just desperate to try to find a method that could cure you. The weird thing was that Gaius was convinced that you had an infection of the brain, and that it was a lost cause since your body wasn't reacting to his treatment. Only Edwin found something else. According to him you have cerebral haemorrhage, and he was able to treat it. Isn't it a miracle?"

Since Talaitha had studied healing many times with Gaius she knew what that meant. She wanted to know how a stranger was able to cure something so difficult, and how Gaius hadn't been able to find it. Something didn't feel right with her. She had to talk to Edwin about this.

Talaitha exchanged a brief look with Merlin, before focusing on Morgana. "It sure is," she said with a faint smile, trying to sound convincing.

"I should get going now," Morgana stated, standing up. "I shall send Gwen to assist you with getting dressed. I will see you downstairs."

As soon as the door of her chamber closed Talaitha spoke, "Don't you agree how odd it is that Edwin was able to defect the cause of my illness, while Gaius wasn't? I can't help but feel that something is wrong."

She slowly climbed out of the bed, running her fingers through her short hair.

"I don't know," Merlin responded hesitant. "It agree with you that everything sounds odd, but –"

"No, buts," Talaitha interrupted him. "I'm coming with you to Edwin later, and I'm going to ask him how he found out the cause. Besides I'm feeling fine." She made her way over to the chamber fold where she started to change her white nightgown into light green dress, with long sleeves, and a silver belt. Slowly she was beginning to feel more comfortable with wearing dresses, and didn't protest anymore. Yet she still preferred to wear breeches and a tunic which made it much easier for her to move around in.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Merlin carefully objected, not fully convinced yet.

"Stop being such a coward, Merlin," she responded and reappeared from the chamber fold, completely dressed. "Let's go downstairs to see what my father wants."

Before the servant could object again Talaitha grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her out of her chambers, and through the corridors. They reached the council chamber where her father, Arthur and Morgana were already waiting.

She was to take place in the seat behind Uther, while Morgana sat on the other side. Morgana grabbed her hand in a way to comfort the princess for everything that had happened to her.

Merlin stood beside Arthur while Edwin entered the council chamber.

"Name your reward," Uther said when he stood before them.

"I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, Sire," Edwin humbly objected, slightly bending his head.

The King wasn't convinced. "There must be something I can do for you."

"No," he told him. "I will wait until princess Talaitha is fully recovered, and then I'll be on my way."

Uther stood. "Why don't you stay awhile? You could live here in the palace."

"No. I – I feel I would be trespassing. And you already have a court physician."

"I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help," Talaitha suggested. If she wanted to find out what this man was hiding she had to make sure that he would stay here for a while. Of course she had to make sure that he wouldn't be staying here too long in case her father would offer him a permanent position.

"It is a kind offer, but…"

"Think about it," Uther reasoned with him. "Dine with me later. Give me your decision then."

"To dine with Your Majesty would be reward in itself," Edwin said gratefully. He bowed before them.

By the time they were finished in the court room Talaitha followed Merlin through the corridors of the castle, until they reached the guest chamber where Edwin was staying. Merlin knocked on the wooden door, and where there didn't came any respond they slowly entered it.

"Maybe we can find something suspicious," Talaitha whispered quietly.

They both examined the equipment that was spread at the table, looking for something unusual. At a first look they didn't notice anything, until Merlin picked up a strange brown box, making Talaitha curious as well.

He opened it, and inside the small box were many tiny beetles, which looked as if they were dead. Merlin closed it again. Merlin noticed a strange description on the top of the box, and read it out loud. "_Bebeode __þ__e arisan ealdu_." When they heard a strange noise Merlin opened the box again, only this time to see the beetles moving.

Talaitha quickly duck behind a pillar when she heard footsteps in the corridor and only a second later the door opened and Erwin entered his chambers.

"Very good," he said impressed as he observed Merlin.

The princess sucked in her breath as Merlin knocked over a jar with powder in it. Immediately his gaze locked with Talaitha's, but he understood that she was hiding.

Edwin walked towards him, while Merlin handed him the box. He opened it, and chanted, "_Swefn._" The beetles inside the box froze again. They now knew for sure that this man was hiding something. "You have magic."

"It wasn't me," Merlin objected softly, trying to play innocent for as long as possible. "I didn't do anything. It just happened."

"Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing." Talaitha could only stare at the brand wound that covered half of his face. "These little angels are how I cured the Lady Talaitha. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life." He closed the box and placed it back on the table, while he paced through his chamber. "Magic can be force for good."

At the thought of a little bug inside her head, Talaitha couldn't help but feel disgusted. Her body was shaking with anger. She wanted to change into a wolf and rip his throat into tiny pieces, and was having trouble with containing herself. There was something more that he wasn't telling. She could feel it.

"I know," Merlin muttered.

"Then why do you fear it?"

"Because Uther has banned it," Merlin responded quietly. "It is not permitted."

"Should I have let her die instead?"

_Yes, _Talaitha wanted to say, but Merlin was faster. "No."

She eyed him curiously for a brief second, before focusing on Edwin again. "People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?"

His words made her think for a moment. Even though she had only moved to Camelot a few weeks ago she was already exhausted from lying. She had often thought about what her life would look like if magic was permitted here.

Merlin started to clean up the powder that he had spilled earlier.

"Don't waste your time picking that up," Edwin interrupted him. "_Feormian d__ærst rénian." __They all watched how the powder magically flew back into the jar. Merlin smiled with fascination. "Why waste a talent like that? I could teach you."_

Edwin stood beside the young warlock, waiting for him. Talaitha didn't exactly feel like using magic with someone who had put a bug in her ear. The only thing that she did feel like doing was changing this man into a toad, but since she didn't know that spell she decided to keep a safe distant from him.

"_R__ǽdan ásce géatan." _The jar poured the powder into a bowl, and landed back onto the table. Merlin smiled at what he had done.

"What do you use this for?" Edwin asked, eying the servant of the prince.

Talaitha kept her lips sealed. "Gaius doesn't like us to," Merlin answered.

"A gift like yours should be nurtured, practiced, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you. Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge."

The princess had enough to this slimy toad, and was done with this conversation. She couldn't believe what she heard, and hoped for his sake that he didn't meant it like that. "I've heard enough of this," she almost shouted when she exposed herself. Tears were burning in her eyes when she looked at Edwin. She grabbed Merlin's hand and dragged him with her to the door. "We thank you for your time, but we should get going. Good bye."

With that she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Talaitha," Merlin called, trying to reason her. "Talaitha! Calm down."

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she was running through the corridors of the castle, and was stopped by Merlin pulling her into her chambers, and closing the door. His hands grabbed her shoulders, and turned her to face him. "Listen to me," he started placidly, meeting her hazel eyes. "Take a deep breath."

Surprisingly enough his calmness and the sound of his voice had effect on her, and she obeyed him. Her breathing slowed down again. Before she knew it she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his body stiffen at her touch, but calmed down after a second. He returned her embrace by wrapping his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him. Talaitha buried her head into his chest, while Merlin's fingers ran through her hair.

Talaitha couldn't remember the last time that she had felt like a wreck. She wanted to scream at the world out of anger, and confusion, but knew that wouldn't do any good. The only thing that she needed now was reassurance.

"It's going to be alright," he assured her, his voice quiet as if he was able to read her thoughts.

She listened to his steady heartbeat which made all her worries wash away. She was able to feel the warmth of his skin through the layers of clothing, and was surprised by how comfortable she felt. Both of them did.

They both stood there for an unknown while, enjoying each other's presence. It was eventually Talaitha who freed herself from his pleasant grasp. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "I needed that."

"It was my pleasure," Merlin replied chuckling nervously and gently rubbed the dried up tears away from her cheek. "I should get going to see if Arthur needs anything. You should get some rest. You've been through a lot."

When he mentioned that she couldn't contain a yawn, causing both of them to laugh. "I guess that you're right," she agreed with him. "Thanks again, Merlin."

He gave her a warm smile. "Good night, Talaitha." With those words quietly closed the door behind him, leaving a flustered princess behind.


	11. Check up

**Chapter 11: Check up**

"Talaitha, wake up." A voice grumbled. Talaitha opened one hazel eye and saw Arthur standing above her, looking at her with a bright smile. She sat up and noticed Morgana sitting at the end of her bed.

"What are you two doing here?" Talaitha asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"We came to check on you," Arthur answered truthfully, behaving like the older brother that he was. "We just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright after what you've been through."

Morgana nodded, standing up from the bed. "It's almost noon and we didn't want to wake you. We couldn't help but get worried. How are you feeling today?"

Talaitha smiled at both of them, kicking the covers away. "I do appreciate the concern. I'm feeling fine." After the incidents of yesterday she felt much better. She had slept like a baby, and the pain in her head had vanished, which had made it easier to think again. The only thing that she required was a long run through the forest, but she knew that she no longer could change into a wolf. It was far too dangerous if someone would follow her and would find out the truth. The wolf belonged in the past. She was living a new life now.

Both Morgana and Arthur looked relieved with that answer. "It pleases me to hear that. I wanted to let you know that father requires your presence in the council chamber," Arthur informed her. "Once you're dressed that is. Don't let him wait too long."

She nodded understandingly while Arthur exited her chambers. "I've given Gwen the day off, so let me help you get dressed," Morgana offered.

There wasn't any time to argue, because the King's ward already gestured her towards the chamber fold where she helped her into the same dress that she wore the previous day. Her auburn hair was already longer than a few weeks ago, and made it just underneath her ears.

When they entered the council chamber Talaitha sat down in a chair beside her father and Morgana, while Arthur sat further away.

"I'm happy to see that you're doing alright, my dear," Uther said gratefully, squeezing into her hand. At that moment Talaitha could only feel grateful for the things that were given to her in her life. She never had a family before, and now she had lots of people who honestly cared for her. She had made a wise decision by coming here. It was something she wouldn't regret.

She gave him a smile. "As do I, father."

Edwin entered the council chamber. "I have been through the court medical records with a fine-tooth comb, Sire," he said. Talaitha raised one of her eyebrow, as she didn't understood what was going on. Something had happened during her absence last night.

"And were your findings satisfactory?" Uther wanted to know.

"With regret, I would have to say they were not."

"How so?" The King bended a little forward.

"Gaius is a great man, thorough, and dedicated," Edwin retorted.

"But?"

Edwin sighed. "His methods are outdated. He has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors."

At that Talaitha couldn't help but feel the same anger boiling as the night before. This man was obviously up to something to frame Gaius, and she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Gaius has served this family well for 25 years," the princess came between them, wanting to defend the honor for the man she dearly cared for.

"And one cannot blame him for the infirmity those years have brought," Edwin explained. "Age can be a terrible curse."

The words of the physician had a different effect on Talaitha than that they had on the King, who seemed to believe him. "Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens. Have you given any thought to my offer?"

_Which offer, _Talaitha wanted to ask them. She hated being left in the dark.

"Yes," Edwin said. "I have considered it very carefully."

"Allow me some time to do the same."

Edwin bowed and exited the chamber. Uther stood up from his chair to get something to drink from the table, Talaitha immediately followed him.

"Father, you can't do this," she objected placidly.

"You heard what he said, Talaitha. Gaius is old, he makes mistakes."

"We all make mistakes. Gaius has treated this family for many years and knows what he's doing. You can't cast him out like a sack of potatoes. He has taught me well."

"You would have died if you care had been left to him," Uther responded, taking a sip from the wine. "That's something I could not bear. I know that you care greatly for the man, but something like this can't happen again. Edwin can also teach you whatever he knows."

"I don't want to learn from that snail," Talaitha snapped, storming out of the chamber. She couldn't believe that her father was willing to put a man aside so easily, who had been their friend for many years. How could he replace him for someone so obscure?

The rest of the day went by slowly. Talaitha spent most of her time riding on Faenaur through the woods in the hope to clear her head, which didn't seem to work. It was late in the evening when she was found by the knights and escorted back to the castle, because she wasn't permitted to ride alone after nightfall.

It was a couple of hours after dawn when Talaitha entered the physician chambers only to find Gaius packing his belongings, while Merlin stood beside him.

"Please don't tell me that my father sacked you," she said with a weak voice, which was barely hearable.

"I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me," Gaius explained, placing something in his suitcase.

"You're not leaving?" Merlin asked with disbelieve.

"I believe it's for the best."

Merlin paused, trying to hold back the tears. "Then I will come with you."

Caught up in the moment Talaitha stepped forwards, grabbing Merlin's wrist. "We both are. I cannot watch you leave, Gaius. You are too precious for me to lose."

Gaius looked up from his suitcase. "You are both like my own children. I never expected such a blessing so late in life."

"And you are more than father to us," Merlin replied, his voice sounding cranky.

He gave them a faint smile while he made his way towards them. "Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here. Camelot is where you two belong."

"But you belong here too." Talaitha chocked on the verge of tears. "You belong here with us. We need you." She was telling the truth. During the time that she had got to know him she had found more comfort with the physician than she had with her own father. The thought of not having him around anymore was more terrifying, than revealing her magic in front of Uther.

"Not anymore," Gaius said. He placed his hands on their shoulder. "You two must promise me you will not waste your gifts."

"My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me," Merlin replied emotionally. Talaitha could tell that Merlin was close to crying, and she reassuringly squeezed his hand in the hope to comfort him just he had done last night.

"Together the two of you have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that I'm pleased."

Talaitha throat was sore from holding back the tears, so she couldn't speak. "There is so much we have yet to learn. We need you to teach us," Merlin said exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight. And there is nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise," Gaius warned them, focusing his attention back on his suitcase.

"We will not let this happen," Merlin said. He grabbed Talaitha's hand and pulled her out of the chambers with him.

The two of them walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Talaitha couldn't comprehend that this was really happening. Her biggest fear was coming true, and she hated the feeling of not being able to do something about it.

They walked towards the training ground where they found Arthur swinging with his sword at a dummy. They made their way over to him, and watched him practicing for a moment.

"I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake," Merlin said, breaking the silent between them.

Arthur faced his servant. "A mistake that nearly killed my sister. Besides, it wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

Talaitha sighed. "Edwin said that his work was riddled with errors. Of course that is absolute nonsense. I don't trust this man."

"He saved your life, Talaitha –"

"I'm aware of that, Arthur," she interrupted him. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Something just doesn't make sense about all this. He's hiding something. Mark my words."

Talaitha walked away, heading back towards the castle. The rest of the day she sat in Morgana's chambers with the King's ward and Guinevere, while she thought of a way reveal the truth about the new physician. Unfortunately her pondering didn't resolve in an answer, and she felt more useless with every passing second.

It was after nightfall when the princess was walking through the castle with Merlin. She had helped him with washing Arthur's clothes and learning him some tricks to make the clothes even cleaner.

They had descended the small stairs and were headed towards the chamber of Arthur, when the prince himself called for them. "Talaitha! Merlin!" He hurried towards them with large paces, looking rather frightened. "Our father has the same sickness as you had. We must find Edwin."

While Arthur ran back from the way he came, Merlin dropped the clothes on the ground and ran in the other direction. Talaitha didn't have to think twice about following the warlock through the corridors.

"It smells like something is burning here," Talaitha remarked when they walked past the chamber of the new physician. She hastily opened the door, only to find Gaius standing against a pillar in the middle of a circle of flames, with Edwin standing in front of him. At the sight of old physician in need she felt her heart break. "What are you doing?" she asked, nearly fuming when she look at Edwin.

"He was going to kill the King. I couldn't let him," Gaius explained.

"I can rule the kingdom now," Edwin said. "And with you two at my side, we can be all-powerful."

Talaitha raised her upper lip. "I would rather kiss the backside of a donkey than work together with you. You are insane!"

"It's your loss, Princess." She was too busy with looking at Gaius who desperately needed help before the flames would reach him than to see Edwin throwing an axe at her with a spell.

Merlin bended backward, and stopped the axe, which now flew above his head.

"_Swilte, Merlin_," Edwin chanted.

Merlin's magic overpowered his. He sent the axe back, which pierced Edwin right in his chest. The physician collapsed cold on the ground.

They all stared for a few seconds until Talaitha let the flames disappear, freeing Gaius. She immediately rushed to his side, to pull him into an embrace. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I am. Thanks, both of you." Merlin fetched the box that contained the beetles. "What are you doing?"

"Uther is ill. He has the same thing Talaitha has," the warlock explained. Both Talaitha and Gaius made their way over to him. "Edwin said he used these to cure her. Maybe we can too."

Gaius looked into the box. "Elanthia beetles."

"They're magical?" Talaitha asked.

"Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul."

Talaitha's expression was blank. The more that she thought about what this freak had done to her, the more furious she got. "Let's not think about this for a second longer. My father needs our help now."

The three of them hurried through the corridors as fast as they could until they reached the King's chambers. Here they found Uther lying in his bed, looking as white as his sheets.

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills my father?" Talaitha asked.

"It can only be magic," Gaius replied.

Merlin looked at Talaitha. "We can't use magic on Uther, he'd kill us."

"We don't have a choice."

"Gaius!" Talaitha called out, not liking the sound of this idea.

He sighed. "There are times when it is necessary. It is your right," he told them.

"We don't know how," the princess responded, shaking her head. During her studies she had never encountered reading about an Elanthia beetle before, and had no idea what to do to stop it.

"If you two don't do anything he is going to die."

These words seem to have effect on them. "He's right. We can do this together," Talaitha suggested.

She grabbed his hand while she sat down on the bed. Merlin followed her example. They both placed one hand on Uther's ear, as they closed their eyes and took a deep breath.

"_Bebeode __Þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen," __they both chanted. _

_"What's happening?" Gaius asked curiously when he couldn't see any changes. _

_Merlin pulled his hand back, while he and Talaitha stood up. The small beetle was in the palm of his hand._

_"Has anyone ever told you, that you are geniuses?" Gaius asked perplexed._

_"You certainly haven't," Merlin responded. They started to laugh. _

When her father began to stir in his sleep Talaitha couldn't hold in her tear in any longer, _feeling the enormous weight of stress fall from her shoulders._"I don't know how I can ever repay you two," she said quietly. "Not just for this, but for everything else that you've done for me so far. I've never expected such a blessing in my life."

Gaius placed a kiss on her forehead, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder to pull her against him. During her life on the run Talaitha had never embraced people as much as she had when she had come here. She knew that she wasn't the same person as back then. She felt reborn and alive. She was a new Talaitha and a door of opportunities was opened for her.

"You shouldn't thank me, my dear. You and Merlin did this," Gaius supplied, wrapping his other arm around his ward. "And I can't be more proud of my children."

At that the three of them started to laugh quietly.


End file.
